Home Is Where the Heart Is
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: A girl who has traveled around the world with her parents wishes desperately for a home and a normal life, since she is no ordinary girl with no ordinary secret. Will a certain young werewolf help her fill the whole in her heart?
1. Prolouge: Wishes

**Hey. This is my first Twilight fanfic. I was toying with this in my head for the past couple of days, unsure if I should write it. When I started to write it, the story decided to have a brain for itself and its waaayyyy different than I planned. Hopefully, I wil get the first chapter up in a couple of minutes, so you know some-what I have in mind. Just so you know now, the main character's name is Nadya and she is 17. This takes place about a year after Breaking Dawn. **

* * *

><p>Prologue- Wishes<p>

I never had a home before. Well, not a _real_ one. We have a house in London, but the longest I have ever been there is a week. I usually keep the things I have collected there and only keep the ones that mean the most to me packed in one of my suitcases. The longest place I have ever stayed in one place was for ten months in Peru. It was _so_ close to being a whole year. My family usually only stays for only a couple months at a time. All my worldly possessions were packed away in only two suitcases, never unpacked and always ready to leave.

My parents are both professors in world history. They are particularly interested in the ancient world. They know practically everything to know about ancient settlements. When I say everything, I mean _everything_ down to the _tiniest _detail. Such as, the temple of Artemis in Greece was completely rebuild three times before it was completely destroyed by Christians that were incited by the archbishop, St. John Chrysostom in 401. It was also destroyed in the 7th century by a flood. It was rebuild again only to be destroyed yet again. See what I mean? I can go on for much longer if I wanted to. It may seem cool, but it gets old extremely fast when its your parents saying these things 24/7 for the past 16 years.

We are always traveling around the world; thus never staying in place long enough to call the place home. Some people would love to be in my place, always traveling and seeing new things. Don't get me wrong, I love my life! Its having that feeling of 'I-just-want-to-go-home-now' feeling and never actually having a home to go to. Some people take for granted of what they have. I always wish for what they have and they wish for what I have. More than anything, I want to home. A place that I know people around my age and who are my friends. I want a place where I feel like I belong, because never once through out my travels, I have not felt it. That, in itself, is my deepest wish of my heart of hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know it is short, but its a prolouge... Please tell me what you think. I am also putting this up on .com for those who knowlike that website. It will be under the same title. I have a stubborn friend who will probably like this and she is too lazy to get on fanfiction to read the good stuff I tell her that I find here. :] I will try to get the first chapter up and running in a couple minutes or in a few hours, depending on how fast I write. ;]**


	2. Chapter 1: Legends and Curses

**Here is chapter 1! I didn't say in the last chapter, but I don't own Twilight or any of the characters! But I do own my characters that I created! Mawhahaha. ;} Hope you like it! Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Legends and Curses<strong>

My parents were lying to me again. Its not like they _mean_ to lie, but I know them too well. They told me last weekend that we were going to visit some relatives from my mom's side and it would be a "family only" time. Meaning, they wouldn't go to any museums, digs, research anything, or do _anything_ that has even the tiniest speck of similarly to their work. They would try, but something would come up or something and they'll break their promise. They did this twice to me before; once in England when we were visiting my grandparents and another time in Texas when visiting my Dad's brother.

I did my homework this time and I created to what I hoped and believed was a fail-proof plan. We were going to a small town on an Indian rez called La Push in Washington. My mom was Quileute and she wanted to visit her older sister; my Aunt Annie.

From what I read online, there were several really cool places to go, but unfortunally, there were also several more historical things as well. Knowing my mom, she would know all the local legends- which she probably told Dad- and they would both be itching to check them out. I had read a couple already to prepare myself to what I was going to get hit with; they always seemed to come out at me from my blind spot. I will never admit this to them- or anyone for that matter-, but the legends that I had read were interesting and I really liked them…. To a point, before they started bringing up painful memories.

I also checked out the local high school. Since school had officially started about four months ago, I would have to attend the high school there. Maybe, just maybe, if I liked my relatives we were staying with, I could convince my parents to let me stay behind while they travel the world more. I had a few cards up my sleeve I could use if I had to…

It would be near the end of Winter Break when we went to La Push. It would give me a few days to get to know my relatives and also to check out a few things. Out of all the legends that I had read, one had stuck out to me the most. One that spoke of fierce spirit warriors and men that turned into huge wolves. Maybe if I asked around, I would get some kind of clue to what had happened to me in Peru. I would have to make sure my parents never found out- they would call me a hypocrite and never let me live it down.

There was a reason why we stayed in Peru the longest. The trip started out normal enough; we had been there before when I was six. But two weeks before we were suppose to leave, something happened. The locals of the tiny village latterly-in-the-middle-of-nowhere called it a blessing. That not just anyone was picked by the gods for such a gift. I called it a curse. Their legends that brought this "blessing" on me was eerily similar to the one the Quileute have with their spirit warriors.

_I wonder if their legends are true,_ I mused to myself as I stared out the window of the plane. I studied the greens and browns that was the earth. We were going to be landing in Seattle soon. _The ones in Peru turned out to be and they're practically the same! After all, legends are based off something that actually happened- some are just more right than others. Everyone believes that vampires are fake, but you met one in Ireland! _I shook my head and chuckled quietly to myself at that memory. Sasha was still one of my closest friends- only friend when I thought about it.

"This is your captain speaking. We are about ten minutes away from Seattle. If you would please place your trays in the upright position and buckle your seat belts. Thank you for flying with Southwest today and have a nice day." the pilot said over the intercom. I grabbed my book off my tray and snapped it back into place. I shoved my book into my purse. "Nadya, do you have everything?" My Dad said, his head poking up from behind his seat. My parents were sitting in front of me, "Yes Dad. I'm _17_, not a little girl anymore." I said, rolling my eyes.

Dad tired to give me a stern look, but it wasn't working. "Are you trying to make me feel old?"

"Yes. Why do you think you have so many gray hairs? It was fun putting them there!" I laughed. Dad laughed along with me. That's why I loved Dad so much; nothing bothered him and he made everything cool and fun. Dad turned back around in his seat when I felt the plane start its descend.

We got through the security with no problem. When we were on the escalator going down to get our luggage, I heard my mom squeal and start waving frantically. I looked around to see what was the cause of her reaction. Mom had said that Aunt Annie and her son, my cousin, Collin I believe, would try to meet us here. I could see a lady who looked like an older version of my mom waving just as frantically. But she wasn't alone. She was with _at least _seven boys. If you could call them that. They were all tall, looked like they could be at least 25, hot, and looked like they were on steroids. _Holy crap! _I thought. Two were holding up a sign that was clearly home made- but was rushed to be finished. It said; Mary, John, and Nadya Carr. I almost laughed. They had miss-spelled my name; switching up the "y" and the "d". But it was the thought that counts.

Mom and Aunt Annie rushed to hug each other. Me and Dad followed a little bit slower. I as eager to met everybody, but I wanted to give my mom some space- after all, she hadn't seen her sister in who knows how many years. When they pulled apart, mom stepped back and introduced us, since my aunt wasn't at my parents wedding. "Annie, this is John and my daughter Nadya." Aunt Annie shook Dad's hand, but she pulled me into a hug. I smiled hesitantly as I pushed my sunglasses onto my head. I knew that I wouldn't need them here for sure!

One of the guys cleared his throat. "Oh! Where are my manners? Don't answer that sis." Aunt Annie saying, her hands fluttering around. "This is my son Collin," she said pointing the one that was standing next to her and was hold part of the sign. There was Collin, Brady, Jared, Paul, Jacob and Embry." Why did it feel like someone was missing? Someone important?

* * *

><p><strong> A shout out to Twlighter, who was the first person to review. So follow their example and review! At least 5 more reviews and I'll put up chapter 2, since I already got it pratically done... Hope you liked it! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Dark Thoughts

**Okay, here is chapter 2! I reeeaaaaalllllyyyyy wanted to put it up, so, here it is! You can show your thanks by... can you guess?... REVIEWING! It's _that_ simple people! :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Dark Thoughts and Burning UP<strong>

On our way to Aunt Annie's, I was squished between Jacob and Collin in the back of the van. How everyone else was able to squeeze into the van, I will never know. Mom and Dad were with Aunt Annie in her car. When they protested us being separated, Aunt Annie said that they should stop treating me like a little kid and that they didn't have anything to worry about. Not, that I was complaining. Mostly.

It seemed like everyone had questions for me. Collin most of all. I tried to answer truthfully, because I wanted to like them and they to like me for me. Though I would completely ignore any questions that would lead to me spilling my curse. _Not_ a good way to make new friends. Unfortunally, most of those questions came from Collin. He was such a happy guy. At times, I could image him or Brady even with a tail. It almost made me laugh.

Darker thoughts came to me then. If anyone would have a tail, it would be me. 'Cause, I _actually did _have a tail. Not 24/7 though, thank God for that. I would be a even bigger freak if I did. My curse was that I could turn into any animal that I touched. Unfortunally for me, the villagers in Peru made me touch so different kinds of animals that I lost count. Everything from the tiniest ant to a tigress. Of course, they made sure that all the animals I touched were female. Oh so nice of them huh? I can usually control when I change into an animal, but sometimes I transform without meaning to. I've had some _very_ close calls before, and then boom, we move before anyone can figure it out.

Jacob's hand actidently bumped into mine. I jumped when his hot hand touched mine. Well, at least I think it was hot. It was a couple of degrees hotter than my already hot hand. "Why are you so hot?" I asked, not thinking how it sounded.

"Well, I'm just naturally this hot. Can't do anything about it." Jacob said while everyone else laughed. My cheeks blushed a light pink. Fortunally for me, I didn't blush deeply. "No stupid. I mean temperature. Why is your hand so hot?" I said rolling my eyes.

Jacob looked everywhere except at me. "Oh…that. I was just born that way. Most of us are." And that was clearly the end of that.

The jet lag that I had thought I left behind decided to catch up with me. My eyelids started to get heavy. I slid down in my seat to try to get comfortable. Try being the key word. When I couldn't find a good position to sleep, I poked Jacob and said, "I'm going to use you as a pillow, so I hope you don't mind 'cause you don't got a choice in the matter." I put my head on his shoulder and almost fell asleep right away. I could hear everyone's else laughter, Jacob laughing with them. I could practically hear him smile. Then I knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to say at the begning... a shout out to Twilighter who was the first to review. :) You are AWESOME! Same with all the other people who reviewed... I would put your names down also, but I didn't get a chance to write them down... so... if you review again, I promise your names WILL be put down... Oh! One more thing. I am going to put a Twlight Maximum Ride crossover. keep your eyes peeled for it! Its called Wings of Freedom. I don't think it will be put up today... I still have to type it (I have several chapters written on paper). One more thing before I leave... REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3: Jack and Rose

**Okay, I rewrote chapter three just now. It was going to be the next chapter, but I decided to change things on you. Yeah, I know, not very nice of me, but I just LOVE this chapter. I believe this is the best and most beautiful chapter I have ever written! I am very proud of it, so no flames- at least on this chapter!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Jack and Rose<strong>

The waves crashed against the beach. Mist clung to the waves and rocks. It was deathly silent. No one could be seen or heard for miles. I felt like I was the last person on the earth. Rocks crunched under my feet, distributing the peace. I finally found the perfect spot. I sat down on a large flat rock, surrounded by larger rocks. No one could see me unless they were right in front of the space between the rocks on my left and my right. For a few minutes, I just sat there, enjoying the peace and silence.

Taking a deep breath, I let it out in a quiet sigh. I raised my flute to my lips. The metal was cold on my skin. Haunting music flowed out of my flute. The music sounded like the music at the end of Titanic. The scenery around me reminded me of that. If anyone happened to be on the beach and heard me play, they would think it was a ghost or something.

I don't know how long I sat there playing; I was too deep in the music. I had learned how to play the flute when I was little. I liked it well enough, but I didn't really want to practice, so I wasn't very good. After I was cursed, I began to play much more. Music was one of the few places I could escape to.

The sun was rising over the waves when I finished the song. I had tears in my eyes. Titanic made me cry, it was so sad, yet was wonderful! I put my flute away and grabbed my bag and stood up. When I turned around, there stood a man. He just stared at me. When I looked into his eyes, his eyes got even wider. I was pretty sure my eyes were just as wide. It was like it was only the two of us. He took my breath away. He was handsome, with a tall, muscled body- did I mention he had no shirt on?-, russet colored skin, short black hair and brown eyes that seemed to melt me where I stood.

I slowly walked towards him, since he was standing by the only way out of my little hiding spot. He held out his hand to me, and I felt like Rose, seeing Jack once more.

* * *

><p><strong>FYI: Just so you know, this is the morning after Nadya moves in. All will be explained in the next chapter. I am either A) working on it as you read this, depending when you're reading it or B) sleeping, since its nearly midnight and I have to get some sleep, don't want to be tired tomorrow during band! Please review! It means the world to me! Thanks for reading my story! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Dolphins and Forgotten Things

**Here is Chapter 4. I am soo sorry that my chapters have been short lately! Don't worry, they'll get longer soon. I just end them when I feel that they should end. (not deciding to ending them there, but feeling my gut feeling kind of thing. Hard to explain...) **

**Review! Review!**

**And on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I stood staring at the man, not sure if he was real or not. Where had he come from? He looked very similar to the guys, so he had to be from around here. The sunlight coming from through the clouds made everything that much more special. There was something about him, that reminded me of a wolf- fierce, protective, part of a strong family and extremely loyal. I don't know why though.<p>

I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew that I had to leave, or else my family will wonder where I go to. Well, maybe not my parents, since they knew that I could take care of myself. The only thing they would be really worried about is anyone finding out about my secret. But I never wanted to leave; he was like my personal son, every moment away from him would be like an endless storm of sadness, despair and unable to see the sun.

I opened my eyes to see that his face was inches away from mine. I desperately wanted to kiss him, but I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to walk away… ever. I was saved by the bell, in a manner of speaking. His phone rang from his pocket just before his lips were about to meet mine. I took the chance when I still had one. I darted away, running as fast as I could. I could hear him running after me, but by the time he reached the beach, I was no longer human and was about half a mile away from the coast. I had dove into the ocean and turned into a dolphin. I pushed my tail into motion, making my way along. I couldn't ignore the dolphin's instincts and I leaped high in the air. Dolphins were so playful and free-spirited! It took me nearly an hour to make it down the coast far enough to change back. The dolphin me had wanted to explore everything and keep playing. Lucky for me, I kept my clothes while I changed forms.

It wasn't until I was climbing back into my room through my window that I realized that I had left my flute on the beach. I cursed in several languages. How could I be so stupid? I groaned then flopped onto my bed. I was starving, but I didn't feel like going down stairs and looking for food. I was despressed; that was my favorite flute and I couldn't go back with the risk with running into Mystery Man again. Why did I feel the way I did? I shook my head. _Out of sight and out of mind. _I thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And so Nadya changed into her first animal... well, in the story so far! How did I do? what animal should she change into next? Vote! (on profile) Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: The Phantom of the Opera

**Here is Chapter 5! Two chapters in one day! I am so proud myself! :) Remember to answer the poll that I have up on my profile! (Which animal Nadya should change into next. If you have an idea for an animal that isn't listed, PM me and tell me. i just might use your idea.) **

**Me: Today is a big day for Seth!**

**Seth: *backs away wairly* Why?**

**Me: I won't tell you until you say it.**

**Seth: Silentmusic226 does not own Twilight... or me. She only owns the plot and her chacters.**

**Me: You don't have to rub it in like that! Don't make me kill you off!**

**Seth: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: Wanna bet? *smirks evilly* Anyway, you finally get to know you're imprint's name!**

**Seth: what is it?**

**Me: Like I'm gonna tell you! Read to find out! And review! Reviews make me happy and write faster...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Phantom of the Opera and Seth<strong>

**Nadya's POV**

I climbed out my window the next morning. I was going back to the beach. I need to think. Also, if I was lucky, my flute still might be there. Then again, I wasn't very lucky usually. The fates seem to like making my life a misery.

I trotted back to my rock. I froze when I heard a sound. I climbed onto a nearby rock and peek into my hiding place. There, on my rock was my flute! Someone had obliviously set there so I would find it. Maybe the Fates were giving me a break for once. I climbed the rest of the way over the rock and slid into my hiding place. That was a mistake. I twisted my ankle. I hobbled over to my rock and gingerly sat down on it. What had I heard? I looked around. For all I knew, this could be a trap. My ankle started to heal itself just when I heard someone walking this way. Their footsteps were coming closer and closer. I looked around, there was no where I could hide. And my ankle wasn't all the way healed.

I was debating between shifting or making a run for it on foot when the decision was taken out of my hands. The guy I met yesterday walked around the rocks stopped dead when he saw me. A huge smile threatened to break his face. "You came back!" He said. His voice was lower than the average guy's around his age, kind and sweet. I really wanted to smile back at him. But I held my ground.

"Of course I came back! I'm not an idiot!" I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"I didn't- I-I Uhh- I never- I didn't mean to that you were an idiot. You are no idiot." He managed to say after a minutes. He had stared at me with dazed eyes before realizing that I had insulted him. I just merely narrowed my eyes and wished that my ankle would heal faster. "Did you leave my flute here? Over night?" I asked, opening my flute case and carefully expecting each piece closely.

"No. I took it home so that way it wouldn't get stolen or damaged. I came back this morning, hoping that you would come. And you did!" He smiled.

There was nothing wrong with my flute that I could see. I put it together and ran through a few scales quickly, moving only my fingers and on sound came out of it. "Will you please play me something? I heard you yesterday and it was beautiful." He asked.

"Why should I do such a thing?" I asked. I, of course, was flattered by his complement. Barely anyone heard me play.

"Because I asked. Also, I saved your flute from unknown horrors and I gave it back to you." He replied quickly. I studied him. Then I raised my flute to my lips and began to play. I decided to play the music from the Phantom of the Opera. What? He didn't ask me to play a certain song or not to. The music that I played was for the songs Angel of Music, Music of the Night and Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again.

When I finished playing, the sun was rising and my ankle was fully healed. The man had his eyes closed and was sitting on the sand where he had been standing. As quietly and quickly as I could, I put my flute away and got up from my seat. I was going to try to sneak away, but that plan crumbled to pieces the moment he snapped his eyes open and stared at me. Keeping my eyes on his, I took a step forward, only to wobble slightly. There was a reason why I didn't play a lot of Phantom; it made me light headed. I don't know why only Phantom did that to me. The man was in front of me in a blink of an eye and caught me before I could fall. Not, that I was going to fall. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah. When I play Phantom, I sometimes get lightheaded."

"Phantom?"

"Phantom of the Opera. I was playing the music to some of the songs." I explained.

"Well, even though I have never seen the movie, I thought what you played was beautiful."

"WHAT? You have never seen Phantom of the Opera? Please tell me that you have at least seen Titanic!" I cried.

"Uhhh… No?" He said. I punched him on the arm. "What is wrong with you?" I asked, looking at him like he should be checked out by a mental doctor.

"What? They're chick flicks!" He protested. "But-"

"But nothing! Come with me!" I said, pulling him along. I knew that I was acting like a crazy person, but I didn't care.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked. He looked like he could care less where we went, just happy that we were together.

"The house I'm staying in. I am going to make you watch those movies along with a few others!" I said, already forming a list of movies he probably he hasn't seen in my head.

"What do you mean, the house you're staying in?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know your name." I stopped suddenly. He ran into me and he steadied us. He was really close to me and didn't move back. "Seth. Seth Clearwater. What about you?" He looked down at me.

"Nadya. Nadya Carr. Nice to meet you Seth." I held out me hand and he shook it. His hand swallowed mine whole. "Nadya. Nadya, it's nice to meet you too." I loved the way Seth said my name.

My phone went off in my pocket. The ring tone was the opening score for Phantom of the Opera. Ironic, huh? I pulled it too see it was my mom calling my. "Hello?" I answered.

"Nadya, where are you?" Mom asked.

"I'm at First Beach. I'm on my back. What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing Sweetheart. I was just wondering where you had gotten to. I'll see you when you get back, yes? Goodbye." Mom said, then hung up.

"Well Seth, change of plans. I didn't think anyone was up just yet. Can I meet you here tomorrow morning? Same time?" I asked.

"Of course." Seth smiled. I smiled back. Then I grabbed his arm, taking a pen out of my bag, I wrote my number on his arm. I also wrote for him to call me later under it. I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Seth was caught off guard for a moment before hugging me tightly back. I wiggled my way out of his arms- something I didn't want to do- and ran back down the beach. "See you tomorrow Seth!" I called over my shoulder, smiling and waving at him. He stared at me with an expression of awe, happiness, pain…. And… love? I didn't think much of it as I turned and ran along the path through the woods that was a shortcut.

I had the feeling that I was being followed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of tan. When I turned my head to look at it better, it was gone. I shook my head, sure my brain was playing tricks on me. But I kept my guard up just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! Sorry for the longish AN at the top. Didn't mean to ramble that much. <strong>

**I am currently looking for a beta reader. I have asked a few people, but no one has answered back. I would really like a beta. :) PM me if you want to give it a shot.**


	7. Chapter 6: Wolves and Cullens, Meet Y

**Here is chapter 6. I hope you like it! I added in some MAJOR drama! ;)**

**Seth: What did you do to Nadya?**

**Me: What are you talking about? I was going to make her do something else, then she ran away.**

**Seth: You're the author! You should've stopped her!**

**Me: Like she listens to me!**

**Seth: You don't own Twilight! Only Nadya, who you were cruel to!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Wolves and Cullens, Meet Your Match<strong>

**Nadya's POV**

Last night I had went through my movies and grabbed several movies that I was going to make Seth watch. They were Phantom of the Opera, Titanic, The Princess Bride, 27 Dresses, Music and Lyrics, Stardust and Flicka. There was a slight chance that he had seen Stardust, but I didn't care.

Wanting to have some fun and change thing up the next morning, I took off running, my body changing its form with each step. My paws pushed off the ground with grace and power. My tail whipped around behind me. I knew that it wasn't smart to take this form, since they didn't live here naturally and weren't very many left. But I didn't care; this was one of my favorite animals and who would be up at this time in the morning? It was nearly four in the morning!

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who ran around on four legs early in the morning. I heard and smelled them before I saw them. I was laying on the ground, too lazy to get up. Anyways, I could take anything; even a vampire. Sasha and I had practiced fighting each other in my different forms.

Four _huge_ wolves raced towards me. All of them skidded to a stop at the sight of me. Bet they had never seen a white tiger in real life before. Their eyes seemed to pop out of their eyes. Hmmm… I was right! These wolves _must_ be the wolves from the legends. Well, at least their decedents. I wonder if it was anyone I knew…

I yawned, showing them my razor sharp teeth. For all I knew, they could attack; thinking I was a threat. The wolves looked at each other, unsure. I wanted to laugh; they thought I was a real tiger that escaped from a zoo or something! Then again, I haven't shown any sings that I was anything more than just an animal.

The wolves were different colors. The biggest one was a russet color. A jet black colored one was slightly smaller. The russet one was probably the alpha and the black one his Beta. The other two were smaller than the russet and black ones. One had dark sliver fur. That one bared it's teeth. If the wolf had to be someone I knew, I would say Paul. The wolf looked like it had a nasty temper; like Paul. The other one was a reddish brown with darker fur on his face, legs and tail.

I yawned again and sat up. The dark sliver one growled at me again. I snarled back. That seemed to surprise him. A moment later he went back to growling at me, crouching to attack. I mirrored his position. This would be fun! Just when we were about to leap at each other, the black one growled. The one that I was about to attack glared at me and got up from it's crouch. I warily followed. I guess I was wrong; the black one was the Alpha. But then why was the russet one bigger?

I didn't get any longer to ponder these thoughts. A sickly sweet scent flooded the air. I bared my teeth at it and growled. Vampire. I knew that it was the wolves' job to get rid of it, but I wanted to have some for once. I shot towards it, leaping over the reddish brown wolf. The wolves were hot on my heels as I chased after the vampire. I saw a flash of white and red ahead of me. I roared loudly, probably scaring everything in a five mile radius. The vampire turned around and I saw it's eyes widen at the sight of me. I pushed myself faster and pounced. I just missed her! Damn she was fast! She jumped over a river. I prepared to jump after her when I saw more vampires running after her and the wolves skid to a stop at the edge of the river. So these must be the Cullens and the river part of the treaty line. I jumped over anyways. The treaty line didn't concern me at all. When the Cullens saw me, I heard them curse. The red-headed vampire jumped back over the river at a strange angle that I couldn't follow quite well and I tripped and slammed into a tree. It sounded like thunder. I shook my head only to see that the vampire jumped into the sea. No, that would not do at all! As I jumped across the river and ran towards the cliff, I shifted back to my human form. I dumped my bag, letting me run faster. I ran past the wolves that seemed like they would faint and dove in after her, my skin already changing. When I hit the water, I finished my new form and I swam after her as fast as I could. I barely caught up to her and used my shark's teeth to chomp down on her leg. I shook her around like a rag doll. I almost bit her leg off when she clawed at my lungs, damaging them. I let go and she raced off. As quickly as I could with the energy I had left I swam as close to the shore as I could before I had to shift back. I _did not _want to die as a Great White!

I was so tired as I doggie-paddled towards the shore. I didn't realize just how far I had swam. Reality was slipping in and out. I managed to make it to the beach and then collapsed there. I was shaking from all the shifts I did this morning under so quickly and as well from the coldness of the water. "Nadya!" I heard a voice yell, the person running to me. I was too busy coughing up sea water to see who it was. I could see blood dripping down from my neck and onto the ground. Extremely warm arms picked me up and started running somewhere. It was Jacob. "I found her! She's hurt badly! We have to take her to the leeches. They're the only ones who could help." I heard Jacob say. By that point, I couldn't talk. I didn't care either. It was hard to keep my eyes open, but Jacob wouldn't me close them. Why did he have to be so annoying?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! Hope you liked it! :) the poll on my profile said tiger and wolf. (only one person voted...) But I made her do shark as well (wolf is coming up and its shark week on discovery channel). How do you like the chapter length? too long, too short or just right? As I said in Wings of Freedom, you review, I get happy and writeupload more and you're happy that I updated. Its a win-win situtaion!**

**Silentmusic226**


	8. Chapter 7: Darkness

**I start school tomorrow, so this must hold you guys until I can update again. (hopefully soon) Hope you like it! :)**

**Remember, I don't own Twilight. Why would I write fanfiction for my own story?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Darkness<strong>

_I was surrounded by darkness. Silence was the darkness's perfect company. There was no warmth, laughter, anything. There was nothing. I was nothing.__ Then a speck of light appeared. I walked towards it. The light was becoming behind a door. When I tried to open the door, it was locked. A gust of freezing air swirled around me. I shivered. I knew that once I got past this door, I would be warm and safe. I banged my hands franticly on the door. Nothing I did had any effect._

_Something shot out from the dark, knocking me to the ground. I cried out in pain. My hand raised to my neck. It was bleeding heavily. It felt like someone had taken a saw to my neck several times then punched it there. I was crying. I didn't care if anyone saw; it hurt too much. _

_Standing before was a vampire. She had the usual too-pale skin, red hair and eyes. She was the vampire that I had chased. What was she doing here? She smiled at me. "How are you going to protect your precious loved ones when you're dead?" She purred evilly. I would've growled but my throat was unusable at the moment. I tried to change into a white tiger but found I couldn't. The vampire smirked like she knew that I was helpless. Then she lunged at me._

_A huge wolf leaped at her from somewhere, saving me. The wolf was a sandy color. He growled at the vampire. They lunged at each other, locked in battle. Neither one seemed to be winning. _

_I dropped to my knees. The pain was becoming too much for me to deal with. The wolf howled in pain, like my pain was his pain. He ripped the vampire's head off and darted over to me. His chocolate brown eyes stared deep into mine. The wolf's eyes matched Seth's. Seth. What was going to happen to him when I died, for I knew that I was dying. I would miss him dearly. He meant so much to me, even though me only met a few days ago. I think it was safe to say that I was in love with Seth. _

_The wolf whined softly. He crouched down so his face was level with mine. I looked deep in those eyes. I knew it was Seth. "I love you Seth." I whispered, everything going black like the world around us. I felt my body fall to the ground. I was glad that I was able to tell Seth that I loved him before I died._

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Reviews are a joy! Free ice-cream of your choice dlivered to you by the wonderful Seth if you do! Okay, not really, but you can pretend... right? ;)<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Not an Ordinary Day

**Here is ch. 9! Hope you like it! :D I have been working at when I can (I have two classes that LOVE to give me a ton of homework everyday. But AP world History is worth it... Pre-Ap Algebera... not so much) Remember, REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Not a Normal Day After All<strong>

**Nobody's POV**

They were patrolling like normal. Larger-than-normal wolves raced around La Push in the early morning light. They were searching for the leech that was causing them so much pain. They were almost done when they caught a new scent. They paused; it wasn't a vampire, nor was it one of their own. They decided to check it out.

They stopped dead at what they saw when they found where the scent had come from. A large white tiger stared lazily at them, laying under a tree. Where had it come from? They knew no zoo with a white tiger. It stared at them, seeming to be laughing at them. One wolf growled, not liked being laughed at. The tiger growled back. Both the wolf and tiger prepared to leap at each other when the Alpha of the wolves growled an order not to attack. The wolf growled and followed the order. The tiger glanced between them and backed off slightly.

They continued to stare at each other until the scent of vampire hit their noses. They hesitated for a fraction of a second. What where they going to do about the tiger? They hesitated a second too long. The tiger was suddenly in the air, leaping over on of the wolves. They didn't even see the tiger move! They followed after it. The tiger was tracking the vampire. The Alpha called the rest of his pack to chase after the leech and tiger. The Alpha didn't know if the tiger was a threat or not.

The chased the leech up to the boarder. While the wolves stopped on their side of the boarder, the tiger didn't even pause while jumping over the river. It continued to chase the leeches, the Cullens following it, shocked and confused. The red-headed leeched leaped back onto the pack's land and the chase was back on. But the leech leaped into the ocean. Neither the wolves or the Cullens leaped after her.

The tiger leaped over the river, then shifted back. A sandy colored wolf felt the most shock, and slightly betrayed. Then he was consumed with worry as he watched his imprint leap into the sea after the leech. He let out a pained howl, racing after her, skidding to a stop at the edge of the cliff. His wolf eyes picked out the fin of a great white, but nothing that even looked the slightest bit like a human. Where was _his_ Nadya? Why had she jumped after her? Just because she could shift into a white tiger didn't mean she was indestructible!

The sandy wolf collapsed where he stood, eyes closed to the world. He didn't hear what his brothers and sister were thinking. He didn't care. He didn't want to live without his imprint by his side.

A russet wolf stayed by the sandy wolf while the others left, taking their human forms. He was the only one who saw a dot of red appear in the water. The red continued to get closer and bigger. No leech could bleed… He howled, then raced down to the beach. He shifted into his human form, pulling on a pair of shorts as he ran down the beach. There, bleeding heavily, was Nadya. Her neck looked like it had been practically clawed out. He picked her up. Then he started running as fast as he could. "I found her! She's badly hurt! We need to take her to that leech doctor, they're the only ones who can help her." He shouted. In a quiter voice, he said, "Keep your eyes open Nadya. Don't close them. Don't die on me!"

Nadya moaned. Tears were falling down her face. The werewolf was joined by the others in his pack. "Sam, we have to take her to the leech. He's the only one who can fix her. Her neck is badly hurt. If she's anything like us, she'll heal really fast. I'll kill them before they can even think about turning her." He said. Sam stared at him. "Jake, take Paul, Jared and Seth, since he'll follow along anyways. Once she's better, get the hell out of there. I don't need a war on my hands. If it looks like a battle, have one of you shift and call the rest of us. We'll be waiting in wolf-form, ready at the boarder." Jake nodded, then started running as fast as he could in his human form towards the Cullen's house. Paul, Jared and Seth raced after them. Seth was pissed at Jake, wanting to be the one who found his imprint and he should be the one who held her.

When they reached the Cullen's, the leeches were standing outside, growling, preparing for a fight. "Carlisle! They need you to help Nadya. She was attacked." One of them said. The wolves growled, hating this vampire and his ability to read minds. It was okay with each other since they were pack, but not for a leech. Carlisle raced towards the limp Nadya in Jake's arms. "Everybody except Edward leave. There is too much blood. I will call you when its okay to come back." the doctor ordered. The vampires hesitated before darting away. The wolves liked the situation slightly better; they out numbered the leeches.

Carlisle gently took Nadya from Jake's arms. Seth growled threatenly. Carlisle ignored it for the moment. He raced inside the house and took her to the kitchen. He gently laid her down on the table. He raced around, getting the things he needed. Seth stood protectively over his Nadya. She moaned. Seth was very close to panicking. The only thing that kept him together was that Nadya needed him. Carlisle came back. He studied the wound for a second. Then he went to work.

It only took about ten minutes. Carlisle did the best he could. "I did the best I could. It was a really bad wound. I saw healing right away, like yourselves actually. If she was a human, she wouldn't have made it this long. She should be fully healed in… oh, give it a couple of hours. I don't know how fast she heals and especially with this kind of wound. I say, don't let her move for the next few days to be on the safe side." Carlisle said.

Seth picked up his imprint and carried her out the door. He didn't want to be around the Cullens any longer. Their scent was staring to get to him. He made sure that Nadya was never jostled on their way back to La Push. Jared and Paul phased and followed him in their wolf forms. Seth didn't stop until he reached his house. He gently laid her down on his bed. He tucked her in and held her hand. Her fingers curled around his hand. "I love you Seth." she murmured in her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. I just had to leave it there. Just be glad that I updated today and instead of making you wait another week... yeah, I can be evil... Remember, Review, and I'll write in Biology instead of doing work. Seriously, I will. That is, ONLY if you review! Remember, win-win! Oh, and sorry if the style of writing is a little weird... it was a little weird to write...<strong>

**Until the next chapter...**

**Silentmusic226**


	10. Chapter 9: Why?

**Okay, so I've been working on this for the past couple of days and yesterday I finally managed to finish typing it, but I couldn't update... soo I'm doing it now. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (except Nadya and the characters that I made up!) Everything belongs to Stephine Meyer... ect ect. Now, On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Why?<strong>

**Nadya's POV**

I woke up confused. I didn't know where I was or how I got there. Also, the last thing I could remember was shifting into a shark to go after the red-headed vampire…. When I turned my head to look around, the pain that greeted me gasp in surprise and pain. Tentivally, I reached up and touched my neck. I could feel bandages there. What had happened to me and why couldn't I remember? I started to freak out; nothing like this had ever happened before!

When I took a deep breath to try to calm myself, a strong scent hit my nose. Seth. This must be his room. I calmed down. I don't know how he was able to calm me down with just his scent, but he did.

Slowly and gently, I sat up. My neck throbbed, but I ignored it; it was getting better by the minute. I heal super fast, thinks to my curse. I looked around the room. It was pretty clean for a teenage boy shape shifter. Well, I think he's one of the wolves. It would explain the slight wolf smell in his wonderful smelling scent. I had a few guesses of who else could be in the pack. It would be interesting to be around others like me- sorta. I had always been on my own; I was curious on how it felt to be apart of a group.

I looked down at my clothes. They were stiff with salt-water and covered in dirt. My shirt was the scariest; it was stained with blood. I shuttered. I carefully got up and walked to Seth's closet. I pulled out a clean shirt. It was a deep green color. I pulled off my shirt and put on Seth's. I had to pause for a minute to stop the world from spinning. Seth's shirt was so huge on me! I pulled a pony-tail off my wrist and tied it off to the side. It was still big on me, but it at least didn't end mid-thigh. As for my pants, when I looked around, I couldn't find anything that I could wear and get away with it. Maybe his mom would have something I could use… But I was keeping Seth's shirt; it was comforting and it smelled like Seth, a defiant bonus.

I padded quietly to the door. When I opened it, I saw Seth passed out on the floor in front of the door. He was waiting for me to wake up. But was it because he was worried about me, or was it because he didn't want me to run away, and thus making me his prisoner. I hoped and believed that the latter wasn't true.

I knelt down next to Seth in the doorway. I lightly placed my hand on his cheek. I couldn't help myself! He looked so peaceful and sweet. I so badly wanted to kiss him. But I held myself in check. His eyes didn't open, but his hand covered mine and held it to his face when I tried to remove it. "Nadya," Seth murmured. I smiled, choking back a small laugh.

"Yes, Seth?" I whispered to him. Suddenly, Seth's eyes snapped open and I was laying on his chest, trapped in his arms. "What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting!" Seth's face was so close to mine and I had to fight the urge again not to kiss him.

"Oh, and suddenly you know everything," I joked. He narrowed his eyes and growled. "How could you do something so stupid? I can't lose you! Why did you jump after that leech; you should've just let her go!"

I couldn't say anything; Seth was shaking too hard. "Calm down Seth. How about this, I'll tell you and your pack everything- and I mean everything- at the same time so I don't have to repeat myself. And you answer all of my questions. Deal?" I offered. Seth stuidied my for a moment. "Deal." He finally agreed.

"Now, can you let me up? I'm hungry and I want to find a different pair of pants or something to wear." I asked. Seth got up, but kept me in his arms. I didn't mind; I felt something whenever I was with Seth, espically in his arms. I couldn't put my finger on it. Seth looked me over. "You're wearing my shirt." He seemed pleased at the fact.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't want to stay in my shirt. I would've worn one your pairs of shorts, but everything was too big. Do you think you mom has something I can borrow?" I asked, not looking at him.

He pulled my face up so he could look me in the eye. "I'm sure my sister has something you could borrow." Seth said. He picked me up bridal style and carried me down thee hall. I squeaked in surprise. "I can walk you know!"

"Well, I can carry you just as well. If not better. Here's Leah's room. Find a pair of pants or something. I don't know where she keeps her stuff." Seth put me down in Leah's room and walked back into the hallway, the door closing slightly.

Unlike Seth, Leah's room was a mess. _I wonder if she's a shifter as well. It would make sense._ I eventually found a pair of short-shorts. I tossed my dirty jeans into a hamper in the hall. I was lucky that I didn't get cold easily. Though it was a pain the rear in a very hot desert and such.

The moment my foot touched the hallway floor, I was swept back into Seth's arms. "So… where is everybody? Who's the alpha? Who's in your pack? How long have I been passed out?" I asked to break the silence. I also wanted to know.

"You've been passed out for two days. You're parents know that you're here, so they don't worry. And Sam Uley. He's our alpha. That's where we're going now; Sam and Emily's house. Everyone is there now. Just make sure that you don't stare at Emily too much at Emily, Sam's fiancé. He doesn't like it when people stare at Emily." Seth warned as he carried me outside.

"Why?"

"Uhhhh…. You'll see why in a few minutes." Seth vaugly said he opened the passenger seat to what I guessed was his truck and putting me down on the seat. Before I had a chance to do it myself, Seth buckled me in. "Hey! I _can _do things my myself!" I pouted. Seth shut my door and was sitting in the driver's seat, turning on the truck in a matter of seconds. It was kinda nice not to have to hide what we were to each other. It was silent on the ride to Sam and Emily's house. Questions haunted me. _What was Sam going to do or say to me? Who else was apart of the pack? Was Emily a shifter? Why wouldn't Sam want me staring at her face? Was he THAT possessive? What if they wanted me to leave? This was the one place that I felt like I belonged, that I fit in._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Seth stopped the truck infront of a small, white house. It was clearly visited by several shifters when you looked close enough and knew what you were looking for. Seth was at my door and opening it. Knowing what was coming, I grabbed onto the seat buckle and refused to let Seth unbuckle me and carry me like beefore. "Seth, I have two working legs. I plan on using them so don't even think about it. Now, if I let go of this buckle, will you please not pick me up?" I asked.

Seth sighed and nodded. In such a soft tone that I don't think he even realized that he was talking (I barely heard it), he said, "But I like carrying you better."

He steeped back slightly and I got out of the truck. He followed closely behind me like he was my shadow. I could hear voices from inside. I could also smell something that smelled sooo good it made my mouth water and stomch grumble. I stepped inside. It went dead silent. Heads snapped around to stare at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! :D I have started writing the next chapter (I only have about a page or so, I'll try to update soon) remember, review! Reviews make me so happy. They litterly make my day!<strong>

**Silentmusic226**


	11. Chapter 10: Questions, Temples, and

**Okay, I am FINALLY updating! Ya! :) I have chapter 11 done and is in the process of typing it up and writing chapter 12. :D**

**I don't own Twilight or any other characters. Duh.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Rachel Joy Scott. She was the first to die in a school shooting. Twelve others died as well several others were hurt. The two shooters (two students) killed themselves 20 minutes after the attack. You can read more of her story on the Facebook page for her. She was always happy and helpful for others. Join Rachel's Challenge!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Questions, Temples and Mysterious Curses<strong>

**Nadya's POV**

I froze at the sight of all them. There was so many! I knew that they changed when a cold one- or a vampire- was around so there was someone to protect the people. But there shouldn't be _this_ many for the Cullens and that red-headed vampire. There should be around 5 or so; there's more than double than that!

One of them took a step towards me. He looked like he was oldest. His one step conviently placed him in front of a woman who I didn't get a good look at for the obvious reason. Was this Sam? And is that Emily? What will he do to me? I wondered. My stomach rolled and my hands shook slightly. Warm hands wrapped around my waist from behind me. I jumped slightly, then leaned back into Seth's arms. _How come I didn't hear him move behind me_? I pushed the thought to the back of my head. Seth placed his chin on him shoulder and glared slightly at the man. "Sam, don't scare her! She's nervous already. And Nadya promised to tell us everything. So back off." Seth practically growled. I was surprised that he was defending me and was talking to his alpha like that.

"I am not nervous!" I put in, since it was true, not that I knew that at least one person would back me up. "And…. Sam is it?" Sam nodded his head slightly in confrimation. "I promise to answer any questions you have for me. And I don't intend to hurt anyone. And Collin, why didn't you tell me that you were a shape-shifter?" I directed my question to my cousin, who was leaning against the counter, mouth open wide, staring at me. The muffin that was in his hand had froze on its way to his mouth. I struggled to hold in my laugh; he looked so funny! I was tempted to steal it. It smelled and looked so good and he certainly wasn't eating it! My stomach growled slightly.

"I could ask you the same thing Nadya." He said.

"Touché." I murmured. It was getting strained very quickly.

Seth found an empty chair- shocking when you think about it- and sat on it, making me sit on his lap. I was about to begin my story when Emily became my new best friend; she handed me a plate full of muffins (like the one Collin had). And she said that I got the entire plate to myself! I swear I heard angels singing and trumpets sounding when I took my first bite. "Oh. My. God! This is sooo good!" I mumbled around a mouthful. I held my hand over my mouth as I chewed and talked. I _did_ have manners after all! Emily laughed. "Thanks! The boys love them as well. Don't let them steal any of those from you."

I laughed. The tension that was in the air had lightened. I ate another muffin and offered one to Seth. He accepted it and it was gone in a matter of seconds.

Everyone looked at me expectantly. I sighed. _Where to begin? _I wondered. "I wasn't always like this; a shape-shifter I mean. I thought shape-shifters, vampires, werewolves and other things of fantasy were just that; fantasy. That all changed when we moved to Peru a few years back. You all know that my parents are archeologists. I can tell you practically anything about the ancient world. Like, did you know that during the Neolithic Age- around the time agriculture came into being- some scholars believe that the traditions of Kikuyu farmers on Mount Kenya in East Africa say that women ruled until the men rebelled and got all the women pregnant at once and overtook them when they couldn't fight back. Of course, they can't prove this to be true or not.

Anyways, getting back on topic, we were in Peru deep in the jungle. My parents were searching for a small village that no one ever goes to except the people who live there. They say that its cursed. My parents didn't care; this was their chance to study the lifestyle of the villagers and see what Peru was actually like several hundred years ago, since they haven't changed their ways in any which way or form.

We were there for a total of ten months- the longest time we have ever been in one place-, but we had only planned to stay two to three months, tops. I was the reason why we stayed so long.

The villagers have gods; one for different things. Kinda like the Greeks, Romans and the Olmec. Their gods are more like the Mayan and Olmec than the Greek and Roman ones. Anyways, the villagers said that in their religion, there are "chosen ones" who are sent from the gods. How they know that someone is a "chosen one", the gods would send a sign. Its apparently very rare and a great honor." I said, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't want to be a chosen one. Yes, I am a chosen one. I was walking around the village looking for my parents. I was standing near the edge of the village, debating weither or not to go looking for them in the jungle when this bird flew out of the jungle and landed on my shoulder. I thought it was someone's pet; since it didn't seem to be scared of me. It even let me pet it. I didn't really think much of it at the time, though something about the bird seemed familiar. I had never seen a bird like it before. It looked like a parrot, but it was a little bigger and was white, gold and a little red here and there.

I saw my parents, so I walked towards them. As I walked to them, the villagers started to freak out. They whispered frantically to each other and pointed at me. I thought that they thought I had stolen the bird from someone or something. It was starting to freak me out. That's when I remembered why the were freaking out and why the bird seemed familiar.

It turns out that the bird that landed on my shoulder was some kind of mythical creature of the gods. The name for the bird here would be a phoenix. The villagers took me and the bird- who was still on my shoulder and hadn't flown away- to a temple deep in the forest. I was alone, didn't know where I was, how to get home or where my parents were. The temple looked like it was completed just yesterday, only had vines covering it.

They rang a bell. The sound traveled through the air. The bird flew off with the sound. Then they waited. I tried to escape, but the caught me before I could get very far and then they tied me up, so I couldn't try to escape again." It took me a moment before I found my voice again. I wasn't telling them everything, since they didn't need to know every little detail. Not even my parents knew, though I'm pretty sure that they guessed a lot of it. I don't like talking about it. Heck, I try to forget it. Seth hugged me, comforting me. "Its okay, its over and nothing will ever hurt you ever again."

I nodded my head and continued. "I saw a boy around my age come out from the temple. He was dressed like the natives, but acted like he was above everyone else. He walked like jaguar stalking its prey. His eyes never left mine.

The villagers formed a circle around me and they stared chanting. I don't remember what happened next, the details get fuzzy, but after wards, they untied me and led me away from the temple. The boy had disappeared. I didn't know where the temple had come up from, I had never seen it before and I couldn't find it after wards.

On the way back, I swear it took hours and that they took the long way back. They forced me to touch every animal we passed. They had explained that the gods had chosen to give me a gift that one other person had at the moment it wasn't very often. Besides the other person, the last time this gift had been given, the current elders of the villagers were in diapers. Every animal they made me touch, they made sure that it was female- they made sure of it. 'Didn't want me to be uncomfortable.'

When we got back to the village, I went to my hut and passed out. I couldn't be awoken for several days. My parents were first worried about where I had been and what had happened to me, then they were pissed when no one would tell them anything.

I was so hungry when I woke up, eating most of our food. The villagers didn't say anything, acted like nothing had happened. I started to believe that it was all a dream. I would've convinced myself of this except for one small thing; the villagers bowed slightly whenever I passed. If I asked anyone about what had happened, they didn't answer. I got angry, _very _angry. I started to shake and everything went red. Then everything exploded. I was suddenly looking at the world through new eyes. I had turned into a white tiger. It just so happened that it was the first animal that I had touched. I started to freak out, roaring loudly, when something pinned me to the ground. I tried to get it off me, but nothing worked. I managed to turn my head to see what it was. I was shocked to see what it was, or rather, _who_ it was."

* * *

><p><strong>Wwwweeeeeelllllllllll? What did you think? I decided to cut it up into peices so it wouldn't extremely long... <strong>

**I heard about Rachel and Rachel's Challenge at school about a week or two. Check it out. If you can't get onto Facebook or can't find anything there, I'm sure there's something on youtube...**

**Thanks for reading! Hoped you like it! :)**

**Silentmusic226**


	12. Chapter 11: Flashback

**Here is Ch. 11. Just finished typing it in the car... Hope you like it! I'll try to finish the next chapter soon, but I'm not feeling all that hot, so I just plan on reading some fanfiction instead of writing it at the moment.**

**"I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess whats inside it!"- And this has been a moment from Pirates of the Carribean( I think I spelled that right...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Flashback<strong>

**Nadya's POV**

_*Flashback*_

_**What the hell was going on? Why am I tiger? What were the villagers talking about? Did the other day even happen? Am I going crazy? Why am I white tiger? **__I thought, panicked. I tried twisting out from the other tiger, for that was pinning me down. _

_**As funny as this is, you need to calm down! I'll explain everything. **__Said a voice, but nothing had been said aloud. __**Who said that? **__I wondered._

_**I did. **__The voice answered. I wondered if I really was mad. It would make sense…_

_**Who? Where are you? How come you're speaking in my head? How did you get in here? **__I was starting to calm down- slightly. The tiger got off me, watching me so I wouldn't run off. The voice seemed to be coming from the tiger… but that was impossible. The voice was also clearly male. _

_**Well, I'm not hard to miss, I have large, sharp teeth, and I just so happened to be standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!**_

_The only thing alive in front of me was the tiger. __**Who are you? What are you? What happened to me?**__ I shouted, 100% sure that I had lost my mind, since, after all, tigers don't talk._

_**I'm Jose. I'm a shape-shifter, like you now. Well, you're like me. The gods picked you to be their Chosen One, or at least, one of them. There hasn't been more than one shifter at one time for many centuries when the gods took back their gift and started giving it only to a few worthy few.**__ Jose said._

_**Sooo…. Basically, the so called gods decided that I was "worthy" of this… gift, curse, whatever, out of the blue?**_

_**Basically, but its not a curse; it's a gift. And they just now gave it to you because they wanted to be sure. Once given, the gift cannot be taken back.**_

_I tried to roll my eyes. __**So are we stuck like this? 'Cause I really like to have my body back!**_

_**Actually, this is your body, just in another form. Every time you touch an animal, part of you becomes you. When you are in your animal form- any animal form, you show your inner-self. Its kinda hard to explain. Keep in mind, if you are injured in this body or any other animal body, you get hurt in your human form. And if you die in animal form…. Well, you can figure it out for yourself.**_

_**Okay, forget I asked. Now, how do I get back to my human body? **__I growled, baring my fangs at him._

_**Nope! You're gonna have to figure it out by yourself! Its good for the soul. **__With that, Jose disappeared just as I leaped at him. I caught empty air. I growled loudly in frustration. The next time I saw him, I was going to tear him to shreads! My tail lashed angrily from side to side and my claws dug into the ground._

_**How the hell was I going to change back? And how to get of this curse?**__ Even though being a tiger was starting to grow on me._

*End of Flashback*

"It took me nearly a week to calm down enough and figure out how to change back. I saw Jose a few days after that. I broke his nose and a couple of other bones, while chasing him through most of the jungle. And it would've made it all even better if he felt the pain longer- it was annoying that he healed quickly. Too quickly for my taste.

I'm not going to bore you guys with the details of the rest of my time in Peru. Basically, I learned how to control the different animals. Jose helped out a lot. I was shocked. We eventually became friends, even though I still want to kill him time to time.

We kept moving around like before; I just had to watch myself. My parents were always worried that my secret would be exposed and such.

I think that's it. Do you have any questions?" I finished. I looked up from my lap where I had taken to looking to see how they reacted to my story. Everyone's jaws were touching the floor and their eyes were bugging out. It was kinda funny. My lips twitched.

Soon, I was snickering, softly, then I was laughing. They looked at me like I was crazy. "You… should've…seen…your….faces!" I said between laughs. Then everybody was laughing.

After everyone had their laugh, it became sober and tense again. "Sooo…. Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"How did you know which leech to go after? And why did you leap after her?" A new voice called out from the kitchen doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here is ch. 11. If you tell me who said the quote from above and this one: "Do you think he plans it all out, or makes it up as he goes?", I'll make you brownies (not really, only imaginary ones) remember! REVIEW!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: A Chase and Leaving

**OH. MY. GOODNESS! We are on chapter 12! And I FINALLY updated! Ya! :D This week is fall break, so hopefully I will be updating all my stories at one point during the week. Keep in mind I have homework I have to do as well. I also need to fix a chapter that I posted for a different chapter. oops.**

**Anyways, I don't own twilight or any of the character, except the ones I created ect. ect.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: A Chase and Leaving<strong>

**Nadya's POV**

I turned my head to see who had spoken. The person stood in the kitchen doorway, hands on hips and a scowl on their face. I narrowed my eyes, and prepared to either defend or attack. Seth seemed to know what I was doing, so he tightened his arms around me and growled slightly at the person. "What do you want? And _don't_ talk t Nadya like that!" Seth growled.

"Don't get your tail in a twist. I would just like to know what is going on, since _someone_ ordered me to patrol while everything was being explained!" The person snarled, glaring a pointed look at Sam.

I studied the person in front of me. She had copper skin, short black hair and was wearing cut-offs and a tank top. At a closer look at her, I could tell she was a shifter as well. That would explain her being on "patrol", what ever that was. And the way she glared at Sam, had something happened between them?

I unwrapped Seth's arms from around me and I stood up and walked to the girl. "I'm Nadya Carr. I'm sorry that you couldn't hear my story. I thought the entire pack was here. If I had known, I wouldn't have had said a thing until you got here." I said, holding out my hand. She shook it. "I'm Leah Clearwater. Why were you sitting on my baby brother's lap?"

"For two reasons; there was no other seats, and Seth wouldn't let me sit anywhere else. I was wondering why there was no girls in the pack. It seemed odd to have entire pack of all guys."

"What do you mean?" Leah had a strange look on her face. "I met anther pack down in Africa and it was mainly all girls, maybe five guys at most. Then again, they didn't shift into wolves. They shifted into lions." I answered.

No one said anything for a while, just staring at me. I shifted my feet uncomfortably. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked, unsure of myself. Leah smiled and started laughing. Since laughing is contagious, everyone started laughing as well. Leah suddenly stopped laughing and froze. She growled as she started to shake. "Leah?" I asked, my hand hesitantly reaching out to her. She shot out the door before I could even touch her. With her swift movement, a scent hit me. A scent that made me growl softly and race after Leah. I could see a lean sliver and grey wolf darting ahead of me, following the sickly sweet scent. My body shook and I jumped, landing on my paws. Dew that was on plants fell on my fur. I shook it off, wagging my tail. Its been a while since I took this form; I usually took my white tiger form. But I figured that this form was a better choice for here.

My ears perked at a howl and shout. I pushed my paws harder against the ground and I shot forward. When I got there, I didn't hesitate when I leaped at Leah, pinning her to the ground. I growled at the vampire, hoping that she would get my message and run. Leah tossed me off and growled at me shocked. I growled back, ears pinned back and crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce. A different howl sounded. Both of our ears flickered towards it, never taking our eyes off each other.

Several wolves shot out of the trees. It was the same wolves from before. I was guessing that the black one was Sam. Leah froze and backed down slightly. I took the opportunity to dart in front of the vampire, placing myself between her and the pack. If wolves could show emotion, shock would've been so clearly showing on their faces that a blind person could've seen it. The sandy colored wolf darted out to me, nosing my face. I knew it was Seth instantly. I licked his head before stepping back slightly. I shook my fur and shifted back to my human form. As soon as they knew what I was doing, they looked away. In fact, they looked at anything but me. Why did they do that?

"Don't attack her! She's a friend. This is my _friend_, Sasha." I explained to the pack. They looked back at me when I spoke. "Sasha! What are you doing here?" I asked, hugging the vampire.

"I heard that you were coming here, and I wanted to see you again, as well as visit the Cullens. They do live around here, yes?" Sasha said, her accent still thick as ever. She took a few steps back, knowing that her overly sweet smell sometimes got to me. "Who's your friends?"

"This is the La Push wolf pack. Have you heard the ledges from here?" At Sasha's nod, I continued. "Well, obliviously, they're true. I'm not entirely sure who everyone is in these forms, but the all black one is the pack alpha, Sam Uley. The one that almost attacked you is Leah Clearwater, and this big guy is Seth Clearwater." I said, running my fingers though the fur around his face. Seth's tail wagged and his tongue stuck out, making him look like he was smiling. I laughed at that.

Sam's voice surprised me. "You're Nadya's… friend? Why are you on our land? How did you know exactly where she was?" Sam asked, stalking towards us.

"I have a gift that lets me know exactly where someone is. Shape shifters I can't usually see, but Nadya I can see since I know her very well and because I knew her before she was a shifter herself." Sasha said, holding out a hand for him to shake. He shook it, flinching at her icy touch.

"I want you to leave our territory. I don't want a vampire hanging around, regardless that you're Nadya's friend. And don't stop to kill anyone while on your way out. Did you kill anyone while you're been here?" Sam asked in a hard voice.

"No, I didn't, and I won't. I don't drink from humans. That's why I would like to meet Dr. Cullen. I did kill a deer or two a while ago. If it makes you feel better, I will leave and not come back unless you give permission." Sasha said.

Sam blinked his eyes in surprise. He nodded his head, telling her to go. Sasha gave me a hug and handed me something. When I looked down, I saw my bag. I had forgot that I had dropped it yesterday. When I looked up to thank her, she was already gone. I smiled and shook my head. Sasha was just the same; she _hated_ goodbyes, so she just leaves without saying goodbye. I opened the bag and saw my flute and the movies inside it, undamaged. Something fell to the ground from a side pocket.

I knelt down and picked it up from the grass. I felt a certain wolf's head on my shoulder, curious at what I had held. I slowly uncurled my fingers and started at it. What had Sasha done?

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I thought the chapter would be longer than this... I was like, 5 or so pages. Werid. Anyway, thanks for reading and I would LOVE it if you reviewed. It means the world to me. I already started the next chapter. If I get a ton of reviews, I'll post it first before any other story. Promise. You have until tommorrow night. ;) <strong>

**Here's another challenge: What animal was Nadya in this chapter? Tell me in a review or a PM. Tell me what you think and what should happen. Maybe, if I like your idea, I might use it. (of course, you'll get credit for the idea)**

**Good Luck!**

**Silentmusic226**


	14. Chapter 13: Armies and Terrible Memories

**WOw, it feels nice to be finally updating this story! I have had this chapter written for a while now. I just haven't had time to type it. :( I want to finish this story soooo bad. Only if Nadya would tell me where she's taking this story, I would be able to type/ write it up! So, I will be focusing on this story more... that is, IF I get a bunch of reviews! Otherwise, I'll make you suffer! :D**

**Remember, I don't own Twilight ect ect. You know the drill.**

**On with the story! Remember, review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Home is Where the Heart Is<strong>

**Chapter 13: Armies and Terrible Memories**

Fear and panic flooded my body. This was the real reason for Sasha coming to La Push; she was trying to warn me. I quickly covered the little gold figure with my fingers. I shoved it back in the bag. Seth could never find out what it truly meant. If I had been alone, I would've been cursing his name in every language that I knew- and that was a lot. A curse slipped from my lips in Italian. "I'll be right back," I muttered, patting Seth's head absentmindedly. Then I was running in the direction Sasha had taken. My body shifted back into my previous form as I ran. I had always been fond of wolves, but now they had an even more special place in my heart.

She was waiting for me about almost a mile away from the border. "What the hell Sasha? What's going on? What did he do? How bad is it?" I yelled, shifting back quickly.

Sasha didn't say anything for a moment, moving her gaze from my face to the ground. "Bad. Real bad. I don't know all the details. You have to go back to Peru! I know that you swore to never go back there ever again, but you must! You have to go and see if you can stop him of this madness before it's too late. Please Nadya." Sasha begged.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you know for sure?" I wanted to know if it was worth it going back to that forsaken place.

"Jose is plotting something. More shifters are appearing in Peru…"

"'The Gods will it'? Is that what Jose is preaching?" I asked my voice full of scorn.

"Basically. The villagers are blindly following him. He's also calling other shifters to come and help him. I believe that's he creating an army to over throw the Volturi. They're like the vampire's royalty or, more likely, mafia. You have to stop him. Aro, Marcus, and Catius- the leaders of the Volturi- and their guard may kill vampires, but they're the reason one has found out about vampires. Unfortunately, they make sure no one finds out and human at any cost. They're preoccupied at the moment with the Cullens and a human pet or something, but either way, they aren't paying attention to what's going on in Peru. That's all know, and some of its just guesses." Sasha said.

I could tell that all the blood had drained from my face, making me look like a ghost. I knew for a fact that my blood felt like it had turned to ice. Then I started swearing very colorfully. This was much worse that I had originally thought. A wolf howl cut through the air. It was pretty close; almost to the border. "Sasha, get out of here. I'll meet you in Peru in about a week or so. Keep me posted if you learn anything new." I ordered. She nodded and hugged me and darted off. I focused my mind on a new shape, a smaller, lighter one. My eyes grew sharper and I was able to see the tiniest of bugs and a tree nearly thirty feet away. I fluttered my wings and I lifted myself off the ground and landed on a branch of a tree. I stayed where I was, watching and listening to the pack make their way closer and closer to me. I wanted to make sure that they knew I was okay before I took off. I had to come up with a plan to go to Peru without Seth or any of the others knowing. When the wolves were only a few yards away, I let out a shrill and swooped out of the tree. I momentarily landed on Seth before taking to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

Nadya patted my head like she was miles away. What did that mean? What did a jaguar mean? What did it symbolize? Nobody knew. I was getting ready to run after my imprint- I would never get tired of saying that!- when Jake joined us, thoughts in a panic and all jumbled up together. I didn't realize that he hadn't been with us.

"Jake! Calm down. What's happened?" Sam asked.

"The leech! The red-headed one- Victoria or whatever- has been creating an army. She's going to attack, trying to kill Bella, since Edward killed her mate. That's why there has been so many deaths in Seattle. The Cullens are majorly out numbered. What if we worked together to help them fight?" Jake quickly said, reaching the clearing we were standing in.

No one knew what to do or say. We all started talking at the same time.

"What? An army-"

"Fight with leeches?"

"That would be fun…"

"What about the imprints?" That snapped everyone to silence.

"Embry went to gather everyone at Emily's- if they aren't already there." Jake said. That calmed those with imprints down slightly. Sam was the one who broke the silence with his words. "Jake, tell the Cullens that we will fight with them. Brady and Collin will stay behind and protect the village when the time comes." Brady and Collin groaned and protested, wanting to be apart of the fight. Sam growled, and all complaints died.

"Jake, go and talk to the Cullens. I want Quil, Embry and Jared to patrol the northern border. Brady, Collin, and Paul will take the south. Jared and Seth will take the west. Those with imprints can check on their imprint for a few minutes before heading back out. I'll join Jared and Seth after I finish talking to Emily about plans for the imprints during the battle."

My paws were already moving before Same had finished speaking. I had to find Nadya. I had to hold her in my arms and make sure that she was okay. Sure, she could take care of herself, but I wanted to make sure. "I will never imprint! I will never turn to mush at the simple thought of a girl!" Paul gagged at my thoughts. "Imprinting is suppose to be rare! Yet look at Sam, Jared, Quil and you! Complete mush. Why do you have to think about your imprint all the time? I don't want or need those thoughts in my head!"

"Get over yourself Paul. Since you're so against imprinting, you're probably going to be next." Jared said before shifting back and disappearing from our thoughts. Paul growled.

I followed Nadya's scent. It matched the vampire's exactly. What is she doing? Before we could go much farther, a hawk screamed out, swooping out at a tree and heading straight for us. It momentarily landed on my head before flying off into the sky. Nadya. It couldn't be anything except her. She was okay from the looks of it. No one could hurt her while she was up there. "Disgusting," Paul spat.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadya's POV<strong>

I don't know how long I stayed in the air, riding the thermals to keep me aloft without tiring. Now that I was alone, thoughts that had been hiding in the back of my head made themselves known. Did I really want to go back to Peru? After all, I had died there. That thought alone brought back memories I never wanted to think about. The memories of things I had left out when telling my story to the wolves. There was nothing I could do to stop the title wave of dark memories over coming me.

***Flashback* **

**(AN: This is will be really quick. For people under the age of 13, suggest you skip the flashback. In the next chapter, I will summurize what will(had) happened. It gets a little gory, ends in death... sorta. Skip and don't read if you don't feel okay with it)**

It was as they dragged me to the temple. The villagers began chanting. I had heard it only once before; when an elder passed. A death song. They were singing a death song to go along with my death. I struggled, but their grips in me tightened. It was too late to do anything. Would they really kill me? My parents and the villagers got along very well. Why would they kill the only daughter of their friend. My answer was for me to shoved onto a ceremonial platform.

I saw a jaguar appear from its place near the top of the temple. It disappeared and a boy took its place. He held a horribly wicked looking sharp knife. No, they couldn't possibly mean to… My thought trailed off in fear. I head someone scream, then realize that it was me.

I couldn't see the boy's face; since it was painted and had a mask covering his eyes. I couldn't break the hold of the villagers. Their chanting got louder and louder. I closed my eyes, waiting for my death. "Congratulations. I approve of the gods' choice. You will make a wonderful shifter and you'll be mine." A voice whispered into my ear. My eyes flew back open in shock just to see the boy who now stood in front of me, kill me. Everything turned to flames that consumed everything and turned it to a black that I knew that there was no coming back from.

There was no light, pearly gates, or even my personal hell. I knew that I was dead. But why wasn't I in heaven? Or hell if I didn't deriver to be in heaven. No, I heard voices talking to each other. But all I heard was, wha wha wha wmaha. It was like my ears were filled with cotton balls. My head felt like an angry swarm of bees were buzzing around in my head. I ached all over, but there was no pain like I had felt when I had died… when I had died. But I had a heartbeat; I could feel it pounding away extremely fast. How could I be dead when I had a heartbeat?

I moaned, and the voices stopped. I felt someone touch my face and say something to me, but I was too out of it. I passed out again. When I woke up, I felt fine, but absolutely starving.

***End of Flashback***

Everything that I had told Seth from that moment on was true. I was shuttering so hard from the memory that I had trouble staying in the air. What was I going to do now that I had found my real mate? Espically when I have been 16 for about the past 200 years? When I'll probably won't get any older any time soon?


	15. Chapter 14: Things Left Unsaid

**Okay, here is Chapter 14! I have two (well, 1 1/2) chapters to type and post, which will happen tonight since I'm staying up late tonight. I hope you like it. I decided to have a fluffy chapter, since there hasn't been one. :) Let me know what you think, since I don't usually write fluffy stuff. **

**I (Through Nadya) plan on explaining everything, including that curve ball I threw you guys at the end of this chapter... I have 6 more chapters until the end of the story! Thanks for everything. :D You, the readers, are the best and I love you for it (in a NON-perverted way of course!)**

**And now that I am done with my rambling, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Home is Where the Heart is<strong>

**Chapter 14: Things Left Unsaid**

**Nadya's POV**

I ended up at the beach. I sat down on large piece of driftwood, staring out at the waves. How could it be possible that after all these years, I had finally found my heart and home? My mother always told me that home was where the heart is, but I never believed it until now. My heart belonged to Seth now, and I felt like I was home in his arms. La Push was his home, and it had become mine as well.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice asked from behind me. I jumped and let out a tiny squeak. I of course knew who it was, but I was surprised that I didn't hear him coming. I didn't even smell him until now. "Sheesh Seth! Do you want to give me a heart attack?" I asked, hand over my heart as I turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry Nadya! I thought that you knew I was here." Seth apologized. I smiled, letting him know that he was forgiven. I got up to hug him. He sat down where I had been sitting and pulled me onto his lap. "So… What where you thinking about Sweetheart?" Seth asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"Lots of things," I answered, not wanting to lie to him.

"Like?" Seth prodded. I didn't say anything, just watching the tide come and go. "Sweetheart? What's bothering you?" Seth asked, concerned laced his voice. He turned me around so I was facing him and I got the full force of his puppy dog eyes. "You're cheating! You know that I can't say no to you when you look at me like that!" I accused.

Seth smirked. "I do now." He said much to my dismay. "Crap," I muttered, hiding my face in the crook of Seth's neck. I felt more than heard Seth's laugh. "Please tell me Nadya." Seth begged me. I sighed. Seth had a right to know. "I have been thinking about us, my past, and about what I am going to have to do." I said.

"Will you tell me? What about us? What as come up?" Seth asked.

"I was thinking how Momma was right; home _is _where the heart is."

"Where is _your_ heart Nadya?" Seth said in a quiet, nervous voice.

"Where do you think it is?" I said, eyebrows raised. Seth didn't say anything, just stare at me with a big grin. I hated to burst his happiness. "To get it out of the way, I'm leaving." I said. Seth went from looking like he wanted to kiss me to heartbreak and horror. His arms tightened around me. "Why? Why are you leaving me? Don't you know how much you mean to me?" Seth demanded, shaking me slightly, panic overtaking him. I placed my hands on either side of his face. He calmed down slightly, but the heartbreak and betrayal were still in his eyes. "You're putting words in my mouth before I could explain. I am not leaving _because_ of you Seth! I'm leaving because I have to, but I do plan on coming back. Back to _you_ Seth. That's what has come up and I have to leave the country for a few weeks. I don't want to, but I must." I explained, not letting go of his face or breaking eye contact.

"You're leaving for a few weeks? For what? Where are you going?"

"Yes, I am. I'll be gone for a month at most and a week at least. Something from my past is showing its ugly head again and I have to face it- _alone_." I added when I saw Seth's face. "And I won't tell what now. Later, maybe, so don't even _think_ about trying to get me to spill. Just know that there are things you don't know about me and there is a chance that I will never tell you." I was looking down at our intertwined fingers.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Seth whispered.

"I do! There are things I don't want you to know about me and things I'm not ready to talk about or even _how_ to tell you. I'm sorry Seth that you had to get stuck with me. You don't deserve someone like me; a complete mess."

"Nadya! Don't you dare ever say that again! I love you and there is nothing you could do or say that could ever change that! I would always choose you, forever." Seth glared at me. My cheeks turned red while my eyes went wide. Seth told me he that he loved me! And I don't think he realized that he said that…

Seth leaned towards me, closing the distance between our faces. Just as our lips were about to meet, Fate decided to interrupt us….again. My phone started ringing.

I pulled back and Seth let out a frustrated sigh. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that Sasha had texted me. I shoved my phone back into my pocket, not even opening the text. "I guess that's my cue to get home." I smiled weakly at him. But when I moved to get up from Seth's lap, he wouldn't let me move an inch. "Do you have to?" He whined.

"Yes, Seth, I do. I'll see you later." I got off Seth, grabbed my bag from its place in the sand at our feet. I paused, then turned back to Seth. He was watching me with sad eyes. I leaned in and softly kissed Seth on the cheek. I couldn't keep the blush or smile off my face as I walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a little more of this chapter written orginally, but I decided to put it in the beginning of the next chapter, since it ruins the fluff in my opinion. Please tell me what you guys think!<strong>

**Silentmusic226**

**Oh! And Happy Thanksgiving! **


	16. Chapter 15: Letters of Goodbye

**See? Didn't I tell you that I would update? I know its short, but it can't be helped. I am going to be working on craking out the rest of chapter 16 tomorrow. Thanks for reading and reviewing *hint hint*! I know everyone else says this, but it DOES mean the world to me! It sure makes me update sooner! :D**

**Seth: You have to be cruel, don't you?**

**Me: *Gulitly looks around, not meeting his eye* I have no clue what you're talking about.**

**Seth:*growls* You're sending MY imprint away! Where she could be killed!**

**Me: Shut it! You don't know what I have planed! I am the author and I decide who lives and dies! So, don't make me made or Jose WILL kill Nadya during their fight...oops. Said too much.**

**Seth: *sputters, unable to say anything***

**Me: While Seth can't say anything... I don't own Twilight or anything that obivously isn't mine. Though I DO own Nadya, her family, Jose, any other characters that may or may not show up and I also own the right to kill off my own characters. Though, I wouldn't do that... would I?**

* * *

><p><strong>Home is Where the Heart is<strong>

**Chapter 15: Letters of Goodbye**

**Nadya's POV**

As I ran, I tried to call Sasha, but her phone was off. I cursed and pushed faster towards home. I slowed my pace as I neared my house. I didn't want to scare anyone. I also didn't want to tip off Collin or Brady if they were there. "I'm home!" I shouted into the house. I was met with silence. I was about to have an all out panic attack because I was starting to think something really bad had happened when I found the note Mom and Dad left me.

Nadya,

We are going to be in New York for a week or so. We left this morning. I'm sorry that we couldn't tell you in person. There is a presentation on the social structures in some of the first villages. I know that you are busy with the vampire you told us about. Please stay safe and don't get yourself killed. We love and we'll see you in a week.

Love,

Mom & Dad

_Why didn't I hear about this before? _I wondered. I shrugged and shoved the paper in my back pocket and went up stairs to pack. My parents leaving suddenly for days at time was normal. After all, I could take care of myself. Somehow, I managed to shove everything I would need into a backpack and a large purse. I slid down the stair's banister. I had always wanted to do it and there was no one around to tell me not to. When I reached the kitchen, I grabbed some paper, tape, and a sharpie. Letting my bags drop to the porch, I held a piece of paper to the door in able to have something hard to write on.

Collin,

I don't know if you know yet, but I'm going to be gone for a while. I already told Seth. Just now in fact. Sasha just texted me and I have to leave NOW. There's no time for goodbyes, texts or anything. I am really pushing it by leaving this note. Don't destory the house, leave my stuff alone, and don't eat all junk food. Get Emily to feed you if you can't feed yourselves. I am so sorry that I couldn't say this in person. Love you.

-N

I taped the letter to the door. Then I quickly started writing a letter to Seth.

Seth,

I am so so so so sorry that I have to tell you goodbye this way! The situation is worse than we first thought, and I have to get to Peru _now_. I'll call you when I can, which is hopefully soon. I already miss you and I haven't even left the house yet. By the time you read this, I'm probably half-way there. Don't come after me, I have to do this alone, remember? And you have to get the red-headed vampire. Don't make me get Sam to order you to stay. Stay safe and don't get yourself killed! I'll try really hard _not_ to get myself killed as well. Seth, my home is with you because _you_ have my heart. Remember, home is where the heart is.

Love you with all my heart and soul,

Nadya

I was crying by the time I finished writing the letter. Quite a bit of my tears landed on the paper, smearing the ink slightly. I folded the paper, put Seth's name on the outside and taped it also to the door. A wolf howled in the distance. Moments later, others joined it. Brushing away traitor tears that were sliding my face rapidly, I took off in the forest, heading to my own personal hell, leaving my heart and everything I now live for.

* * *

><p><strong>See? Short. Sorry for that and my little torturing at the beginning. The story is going to end within four or five chapters, so everything is going to be explained. In the last chapter for sure. <strong>

**Quote time! Guess who said this and where it is from. (this one is easy. They will get harder.) Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past... one of you succeeded. **

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me and my story, even IF I am crazy. If anyone reviews, I will mention their name somehow IN the story. I have an idea on how, but I don't know if it will be in the next chapter, but you will be mentioned. **

**Silentmusic226**


	17. Chapter 16: Phone Call of War

**I am on a roll with this story! :D This chapter is gonna be the last one for a while. Either I write the next chapter, or I write the next chapter for 10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me... I hope you like it!**

**Heads up: ONLY FOUR MORE CHAPTERS LEFT OF THE STORY! AHHHHH!**

**Quote of the Chapter: Before sunrise, he's *your* son. *No one guessed for the last chapter, so I'm sad... And I won't tell you until you guys guess for both now.***

* * *

><p><strong>Home is Where the Heart is<strong>

**Chapter 16: Phone call of War**

**Collin's POV**

I ran home, starving. _You're_ always _hungry Collin! _Brady thought, running to his own home. _And you aren't? _I retorted.

_Will both of you shut up? _Paul growled. I didn't say anything since I hit the tree line near my house. I shifted back and put on my shorts before I jogged to the porch steps. I froze when I saw the white paper fluttering in a gentle breeze, taped to the door. My eyes read the note from where I stood with one foot on the first step.

Collin,

I don't know if you know yet, but I'm going to be gone for a while. I already told Seth. Just now in fact. Sasha just texted me and I have to leave NOW. There's no time for goodbyes, texts or anything. I am really pushing it by leaving this note. Don't destory the house, leave my stuff alone, and don't eat all junk food. Get Emily to feed you if you can't feed yourselves. I am so sorry that I couldn't say this in person. Love you.

-N

What? Why would she leave? We were planning on her help in the upcoming battle! It took all of us to convince Seth that she would be a help and he would be able to make sure that she was okay if she was there! Also, she would have joined us with or without his permission. And where did she go?

My eyes saw the second piece of paper taped to it. _Seth. _I climbed the steps and untapped both pieces of paper from the door and started to run to Emily's. The pack _had _to know about this!

* * *

><p><strong>Nadya's POV<strong>

It's been three days. Three freakin' days since I left. Since I last saw Seth's face. And I was slowly going insane. I met with Sasha just inside the boarder of Peru. Hugged her, shaking slightly. I didn't figure that being in the tropical forests of Peru again would have such effect on me. I dug around my bag and pulled out my cell phone and turned it on. My inbox was filled completely and I had 18 missed calls. I ignored all of them, punching in numbers with shaking hands. I was shaking so badly that I broke my phone. Sasha sighed and handed me hers before I could even ask.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before dialing the number. "Hello?" A voice asked. "Seth? You busy?" I asked softly. Silence was my greating until he was shouting into the phone. "NADYA! Where are you? Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Seth yelled. Even though he was yelling at me, I was so glad to be hearing his voice again that I started crying. Seth, of course, thought it was because of him. "Nadya! I am sorry Sweetheart, I didn't mean to yell. I'm just worried about you. I-"

"Seth! I'm not crying because you're yelling, but because I'm hearing your voice. I miss you so much that I could die of heartbreak!" I laughed, interrupting him. Seth didn't say anything for a moment. "So… you're not mad at me?" I could picture him, cheeks blushed and looking down at the floor, embarrassed. I smiled. "No, I'm not. How could I ever be mad at you? I am really sorry for leaving like that, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I wish I could be back home with you." I said, hugging myself while looking around the jungle around me.

"Where are you? In your…letter… you said Peru."

"Yes, I am in Peru. Jose is being a moron again and I have to put him back into place. Sasha had to come warn me; that's why she came to La Push."

"What is he doing? I thought you vowed never to go back."

"Well, it seems like he's going to attack the Volturi-"

"The _what?_"

"The Volturi. They're kinda like the vampire royalty, though the term 'mafia' would be probably be better. They keep the vampires- all of them- in check and make sure they don't overstep themselves and reveal themselves to the world. They have been around for centuries. But don't picture them as the good guys: they're still vampires and they aren't like the Cullens. Only human blood for them." I explained.

Seth spoke before I could continue. "I know who the Volturi are Nadya. I was so shocked that I didn't know if I heard you correctly or not. Why would he be crazy enough to attack them?"

"He wants to take over the world." My statement of face had Seth laughing until he realized that I wasn't joking. "Yeah, Joes is crazy, didn't I tell you that? I'm not really sure why he wants to take over the world, or why destroying the Volturi would help him. The last time this happened was when I was last in Peru. I just barely convinced him not to. Sasha thinks I can do it again, though I don't see how. He's been creating an army of shape shifters. So, wish me luck. Oh, and before I hang up, I want to say the I love you too." I said.

Seth didn't say anything. I heard a thud then someone picked up the phone. "Nadya? _What _did you tell my brother? I think he's in shock." Leah asked.

"Have him tell you later. Also tell him in case he didn't hear me that I love him and I will try really hard not to get myself killed." I laughed before hanging up. I handed the phone back to Sasha. "Come on, lets go stop a madman." I sighed before running towards the village that changed my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope that everything makes sence. When I was writing this, I wasn't sure if I had written in the story that it went from being after Breaking Dawn to being in Eclipse. I checked, and the story is now in Eclipse (in case you haven't figured it out yet.) I haven't read the books recently, so I don't know when the wolves find out about the Volturi, but lets pretend its in Eclipse. <strong>

**Okay, I need YOUR help. This is VERY important. There will be new characters introduced. They, of course, are not from America, since that's where I have lived my entire life, and I am having trouble coming up with looks and personalities for them. They are:**

**Guys: Spain, Ireland, Peru, Austrila**

**Girl(s): England**

**I don't want to be wrong/rude. So, please help me out. And plus, I can't come up with anything and this way, you, the readers can be apart of the story as well. And I know that a TON of people have been reading it recently... And sorry if I spelled your country wrong, I am going off memory at this point and I can't spell.**

**I am also sorry for any thing that is wrong in my stories, missing words, bad gramar, ect ect. I haven't really been paying attention to that kind of stuff, since I am writing these then posting them right away. Just let me know if you see anything big. :)**

**Silentmusic226**


	18. Chapter 17: Change of Alliance

**I know, its been a while. It actually kinda feel strange to writing this story again! But I hope this makes up for it! **

**I would like to say a HUGE thank you to Hikari-Angel143! She helped me so much by helping me create some new characters that you will meet soon! Thank her since its becasue of that I'm updating! Hikari-Angel143, thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything that is in it. I only own my characters, the plot to this story, and that's all I can think of what I own...**

**Remember, review and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Home is Where the Heart Is<strong>

**Chapter 17: Change of Alliance**

**Nadya's POV**

I wasn't anywhere close to the village when we were attacked. It was a group of seven. A kangaroo, Irish elk, lynx, bear, a horse, and a pure white tiger. I could also see a sloth and a gazelle hanging around the edges. Sasha crouched down in a defensive position and bared her teeth. I shifted to my white tiger form and bared my fangs, the roared. The horse whined, rearing up. Voices bombarded my head. My ears pinned back at the sudden intrusion of so many people. _Shut up! _I growled inside my head. Everyone went silent, staring at me. _Now, why did you attack us? Who sent you? Where did you come from? _I ordered. When everyone started "talking" at the same time, I growled again and yelled, _One at a time! Shift back. It'll be easier that way and so Sasha can take part of the conversation._

_Who's Sasha? _A voice asked.

_Dude, I think it's the vampire_. A slow, lazy voice said. I growled and then everything went silent in my head. One by one, they shifted back. The first to shift back was the Irish elk. Where the animal once stood, now stood a man. The Lynx, kangaroo, gazelle, and sloth were also guys, while the tiger, bear and the horse were girls. They all started talking the moment I was human again. A dull pain in my head was slowly growing worse, and all of them shouting at the same time wasn't helping.

"Will. Everyone. Shut. Up!" I yelled, handing shaking on my head. "Now listen up. I know who made you, but you will listen to _me_ now. I don't want to hear a single peep out of any of you! Sasha, the vampire, is a _friend_! And if any of you as so much as even look at her wrong, I will beat you inches from death! Do you hear me?" I shouted, a demand of order and submission laced in it. All of the nodded, looking down at the ground, showing their submission.

"Nadya? You okay?" Sasha asked slowly.

"No, I am not! I am pissed off and I have a terrible headache. And I am not looking forward to meeting Jose again." I said. I blinked. Everything was slowly going in and out of focus.

"Nadya? Alpha?" I heard one of the guys ask me. He voice sounded muffled, like I had stuck cotton balls in my ears. Then everything went blissfully black.

When I came to, I opened my eyes to find that I was in a hut. A sense of déjà vu came over me. The hut reminded me of when I woke up after becoming a shifter. My head still hurt, but not as badly as before. I moaned as I sat up. I could hear several voices outside my hut. From the accents and different languages, it was obvious that the people who the voices belonged to came from all around the world.

* * *

><p>Footsteps signaled that someone was walking towards my hut. Someone pulled aside the cloth that covered the door. I dimly recognized that he was the leader of the group that attacked Sasha and I yesterday. I was up on my fee, crouched down, teeth bared, ready for an attack. He paused, hands raised in surrender. "I'm not here to attack you. I just want to talk to you." He said. He had an Irish accent. He was the one who shifted into the Irish elk. He had light brown hair that had a tint of red to it, blue eyes, and he looked around my age.<p>

"Who are you? What did you do to me? How did I get here? Where am I?" I hissed, not relaxing slightly.

"I am Damien. I didn't _do_ anything to you. Jaguar did it to you. He appeared moments after you fainted and carried you here. At the moment, he is at the temple, otherwise he would have been here."

"Jaguar? Do you mean Jose?" I asked, confused.

"That might be his name. None of us know it. He just goes by Jaguar." Damien shrugged.

"Damien, you bloody fool! Give her some space!" A girl demanded as she stuck her head into the hut. "She just woke up, and it likely she doesn't know anything!"

"She is right here! She would rather like it if you wouldn't talk about her like she isn't here!" I grumbled, slowing standing up. I hadn't realized that I had sunk back down on the cot I had been laying on. "Ahhh… I don't think that's the smartest thing in the world." Damien said.

"I've had _much_ worse, so get out of my way. It's starting to get clastrophic in here." I said, pushing my way out the small hut. I had only taken a few small steps before I stopped dead. Surrounding my hut like bodyguards was the group of people who attacked me. They all jumped to their feet when they saw me. But I was looking past them. I don't think I have _ever_ seen so many shifters in one place in my whole life!

It was the same old village, but much more crowded. I could barely see any villagers around. They smiled hugely at me when the passed by me. I nodded my head respectively at them.

"Who are you? Why did you come here?" A voice asked, bring my attention to a guy standing to my left. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes, looking like a surfer. He spoke with an Australian accent. A picture of a kangaroo came to mind.

"I'm Nadya. I came here to see what Jos- I mean Jaguar is up to. I don't trust him. Who are you?" I answered, asking my own question in return.

"Christian." He held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it. "Will everyone else introduce themselves and tell me what the heck is going on?" I asked, looking around at the others.

"That's Xander, Ace, Hon'mana, Elizabeth, Hikari, and Antino. And you just met Christian." Damien answered. "And we were hoping that you knew what was going on."

I bit my lip, trying to think things through. "Come on. I need to talk to you where no one else will be able to overhear us." I said, leading the way. Since I already knew the area quite well, I didn't have to have one of the others take me somewhere. We walked in silence for several minutes while we hiked through the jungle. I stopped when we reached some cliffs. I sat down on the edge, my feet swinging freely. The others positioned themselves around me.

"Tell me what you know about Jaguar." I said, not looking at them, only at the scenery in front of me.

"Well, he's the leader, he's the one who created us, and he shifts into a jaguar. I don't know why he's making so many shifters, but I heard it has to do with a vampire problem." Elizabeth said. I turned to her. "What part of England are you from?" I asked randomly.

"Newcastle." Elizabeth asked, surprised.

I nodded my head slowly. "Just out of couristy, where are you all from?" I asked. Christian was from Australia, Damien from Ireland, Xander from Spain, Hon'mana from the Cherokee reservation in America, Ace from New York, Hikari from Japan, and Antino was our local.

I turned around to face them. "Okay, so you told me what you know, now I am going to tell you what I know." I made sure I had their full attention before speaking. "I know Jaguar as Jose. I met him nearly 200 years ago. The year was 1811 and I had come to Peru with my parents. They were archeologists. We were staying in the village when Jose changed me. I was the first shifter he had created. He planned on us being together, like mates. Only, I didn't like him like that. Sure, there was a point were I liked him, but then something happened- and no, I won't tell you- and I left with my parents. My actual parents died about ten years later. They had another daughter. Josephine. She later got married and it was her who came up with the idea that she and her husband, Eric, would pretend to be my parents. And that is what happened ever since. Once my "parents" got old, their kid, or one of the at least, would take on the role of being my parents. My current parents became archeologists after they heard the truth about me.

"I met a wolf pack, oh I don't know how long ago it seems like forever, in La Push, Washington. There, I found my real mate, Seth Clearwater. I came back here when Sasha came and told me that Jose was planning for war and creating an army of shape shifters. This is the first time I have stepped foot in Peru since I last left it 200 years ago." I finished up.

They were all staring at me with their jaws dropped. "Catching flies?" I laughed.

"So… You're THE Nadya? Jaguar's long-lost mate?" Ace asked, shocked.

"Yes… I mean No. Yes I am Nadya, but no, I am _not_ Jose's mate! I have Seth!" I exclaimed. No one said anything for a while. "Sooo…What do we do now?" Hikari asked softly.

"I don't know Hikari," I answered, smiling sadly at her. She was clearly the youngest, around the age of 14. She was the smallest shifter I have seen, probably around 5' 2". Her long, dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. There was a kindness in her brown eyes behind her black framed glasses. I could already feel myself becoming overly protective over her.

We stayed there for a long while until we were watching the sun start to set. Then a loud roar destroyed the simple peace we all had. "That's Jaguar. He knows you're gone. You better get back Nadya. Who knows what he'll do to the others trying to figure out where you went." Damien said, getting off the ground in one, swift graceful movement. He extended his hand to me and I accepted it.

"Let's go stop a madman," I muttered and led the way back to the village. We were all silent as we hiked back. The roars were getting louder and louder. Then the roars stopped and I could hear Jose shouting. I thought about how I wanted to do this. Did I want to stand there until he noticed me? Attack him while his back is turned? Or get his attention and try to talk him out of this? But the choice was taken out of my hands when I finally saw Jose.

He was the same as I remembered. He had copper skin, short black hair, and black eyes. _Kinda like the pack. _I shook my head. I couldn't afford to think like that. He was shaking and shouting at little boy who couldn't be any older than six. The little boy looked like he was about to pee his pants he was so scared. I saw a group of people holding back about five other people so they wouldn't attack Jose. This _had_ to stop!

"Jose!" I shouted as loud as I could. If I were someone else, I would probably see my eyes narrowed dangerously, fists shaking, and overall looked like I was about to kill someone. Before I took a step, I ordered, "Damien, keep everyone out of my way. If it gets bad, get them out of here!" Then I proceeded to storm over to where Jose was staring at me in shock, still clutching the poor boy. "Jose, drop the boy! This is between you and me!" I ordered. He dropped the boy who ran to the people who were being held back. A man picked up the boy and held him close, looking him over for injury.

"Nadya, you came back to me." Jose said, smiling at me.

"I came back to kill you," I corrected as I shifted in to my white tiger form as I was walking. Jose only smirked at me and changed into a jaguar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffy. I will TRY to update soon, but no promises. I am working on my own story and I have a dead-line for the first couple of chapters "due" on Saturday. (My co-author and I are completly rewriting it.) And I have homework I need to finish still, school starts up again, and I plan on hanging out with a friend of mine before she leaves Sunday. She's moving to Washington and leaving me!<strong>

**ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS! And an Epilouge, which I have already started writing, even though I don't have any of the other chapters written yet...**

**Silentmusic226**


	19. Chapter 18: Battle Cry

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Here is Chapter 18! Sorry it took a while... But I have good news! Chapter 19 is the last chapter before the epilouge! Ahhhhhhh, the end is here! But hasn't it been a fun ride? Thanks for reading this story and sticking with me! You all mean the world to me! No, seriously, you do.**

**Sorry for any mistakes that you see. I am do this late at night and I am giving my beta a little break since she has more than earned it.**

**I ain't gonna bother you all with a disclaimer; you all know what I would say anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Home is Where the Heart Is<strong>

**Chapter 18: Battle Cry**

**It started out as a feeling,**

**Which then grew into a hope**

**Which then turned into a quite thought,**

**When then turned into a quite word,**

**Then that word grew**

**Until it was a battle cry**

**I'll come back when you call me**

**No need to say goodbye**

**-The Call by Regina Spektor **

Tiger and jaguar circled each other. The jaguar's yellow spotted fur looked golden with onyx spots. The tiger's white fur burned like and ice that could burn like fire. Fangs glinted in the sunlight, ready to strike. Both animals' eyes burned with a hate extremely deep. A crowd surrounded the two circling animals. They didn't what to make of the scene. Who was this girl who took the shape of the jaguar's lost mate who promised to kill him? Where did she come from, how did she get here, how do they know each other, and was she really his mate? The question they all really wanted answered was if she would really kill their leader.

I hissed at Jose, giving him a warning. A warning he clearly ignored since he bared his teeth and leaped at me. I watched him as he got closer and closer. I waited until the last possible second before jumping out of the way. I spun around and leaped at Jose, pinning him to the ground, claws digging into his pelt.

It was with that first drop of blood split that the war started. People shifted all around us. Sides were taken, but who was on which side was unclear; everyone was on their own with the better fighters surviving. Jose shook me off and I landed heavily in the dirt. Everyone somehow kept a large, empty circle around the two of us.

I got back onto my paws and Jose and I were back to circling to each other. The thoughts of Damien, Christian, Xander, Hon'mana, Ace, Elizabeth, Antino, and Hikari crowed un my head. _Hikari! Get all the young shifters and get to somewhere safe and stay there!_ I ordered, never taking my eyes off the jaguar in front of me. I swiped at his face only for him to leap back. _But…_ She started to complain, but I wouldn't let her continue. _NO buts! Do it now!_

_Yes Nadya,_ Hikari sighed and started to round up the younger shifters that had gotten lost in the fray.

I turned my full attention back to Jose. This time I made the offensive move. We were evenly matched. There would be a moment when one of us had the upper hand, them something would happen and then we would be back on even terms until the other gained the upper hand. I fought no one except Jose. I didn't know exactly what was happening outside my war with Jose. There would be moments when I would get images and thoughts from the others in my pack, but I ignored them the best I could. I couldn't get risk getting too distracted.

Jose and I were circling, just like when we started this war. Only, at this moment, bright moonlight shown on rivers of tears that flowed freely upon a field of blood. My right hind leg was on fire, feeling like Jose's fangs were still sunk deep into it. T felt like it was going to give out any second. My paw dragged in the mud in the moments where it hurt too much to hold it up properly. Three long cuts on my left shoulder blade made it hard to put weight on that paw. Jose's left eye was closed shut in order not to get the blood dripping from a bad but above his eyes in it. Half his tail was gone, throwing him off his balance off slightly. Jose also had several smaller wounds all over his body that were probably hurting painfully.

A clap of thunder made an echoing boom at the same time Jose and I crashed together once more. We grappled with each other, trying to get to the other's neck first. Jose purposely hit my bad shoulder hard, causing me to fall to the ground. He pressed his claws into my neck. I batted him endless with my hind paws, trying and failing to get him off of me. _Is the end?_ I wondered. _Are you really going to kill me Jose?_ I demanded, throwing my words into his mind. This was the first time we had spoken to each other since shifting. His mind wasn't like it was before; it was now filled with darkness, hate, rage and madness. It kinda felt like someone else was in his mind, possessing him. _Damien! I need you and the others to help me! Drive your minds into Jose's!_ I shouted, driving even farther into Jose's mind, trying to drive out the darkness. Of course, Jose wasn't having it. He roared loudly, digging his claws deeper into me. I whimpered from the pain.

My mind was so filled with the thoughts and minds of my pack members, it was giving me a headache. I was so used to the silence in my mind. I showed them the way into Jose's mind and they helped me beat it continually. It took only a few seconds before I felt something crack within Jose's mind. _Everybody get out his mind now! Close off your thoughts from everything, even from each other!_ I ordered, yelling my thoughts. They did as I asked and then it was only Jose and I. More cracks appeared and complete madness and chaos exploded. I wretched my mind free with some difficultly.

With my one good hind foot I shoved Jose off of me. I struggled to get up. When I did, I pounced onto the jaguar. _Kill me. Please Nadya._ Jose begged with the last bit of sanity. I sunk my teeth deep into his throat and proceeded to kill him.

When I stumbled back, Jose's eyes flickered with life before dimming then stared at nothing. A black fog seemed to leave his lifeless body and disappeared. I shuttered, disgusted. I was right; Jose had been possessed. But by what? I didn't dwell on it long. I tilted my head back and roared so loud that the air seemed to vibrate with the sound of it. Everything was silent and still as statues, even as time itself. As if following a secret signal, all the fighting creased and everyone faced towards me. They all knelt the best they could in their various shapes. When this happened, Jose's body decayed and turned to a pile of ash and bones before out eyes. I couldn't look away from it; now that Jose was dead, his body had taken on his _real_ age. _Will my body do that when I die?_ I wondered, disturbed by my thoughts.

I saw my pack making their way towards me through the crowd. I took a couple of steps towards them when my body finally gave out on me. I fell to the ground and couldn't find the strength to get up. My pack ran towards me now, their thoughts clamoring with fear and panic. Damien and Xander nudged me and shifted back to their human forms. I followed their examples with some trouble. Damien carefully lifted me off the ground, cradling me in his arms. The world was spinning and there were multipules of everything I looked at. "Nadya? I need you to keep your eyes open. How many fingers am I holding up?" Three Xanders asked, holding up their hands.

"Too many? Fifteen?" I guessed, my eye lids fluttering. Apparently, that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Is anyone a doctor?" He yelled, looking out at the frozen crowd. An eagle screeched loudly as it shot towards us. As it neared us, its body shifted and changed. The eagle became fully human when her feet touched the ground only a few feet in front of us. Her entire transformation was one of grace and beauty. The woman that now stood in front of us had dark skin, curly black hair with black feathers in it, and kind, intelligent brown eyes.

I could see her mouth moving, but no sound came out of it. All I heard were muffled sounds like she was talking into a pillow, or like the parents in the Charlie Brown movies. Then everything went black and I knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the battle scene wasnt' what you expected or if it was a little too graphic... It was suprisingly MUCH harder to write than I originally thought it would be...<strong>

**Thank you to the people who reviewed:** **Stargazer1364, madittude99, AmzyK5089, MusicReadWrite25, Hikari-Angel143, Ldsgril33, and ButterflyRyuu! You guys are awesome!**

**Please tell me what you think! Thanks! :) **

**Silentmusic226**


	20. Chapter 19: Missing You

**Home is Where the Heart is**

**Chapter 19: MissingYou**

**Seth's POV**

**And compared to all the great things**

**That would take too long to write**

**I probably should mention**

**The 7 that I like**

**The 7 things I like about you**

**Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's**

**And when we kiss,**** I'm hypnotized**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

**Your hand in mine**

I stared out at the waves, thinking about the love of my life. I missed her already. I was kinda glad that she was leaving so I wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt since she would have wanted to help fight. But at the same time I was worried that she would get hurt and I wouldn't be able to help her. _At least I get to say goodbye to her,_ I thought. I thought back to when she left, right before was going to kiss me. Oh, why did her phone have to ring? It would have been the first time we kissed. I don't think a kiss on the cheek counted as a real kiss. When I was thinking about kissing Nadya and how I would do it, I realized that I had told her I had loved her and she didn't say anything! Was that a bad thing or a good thing?

After those thoughts came to me, two things happened. I started to miss her already and a wolf howled, signaling that I was to join them. I glanced once more towards where Nadya had ran off to. Her footsteps in the sand were gone in an instant when the high tide came in. Why do I feel like that I am not going to see her ever again?

The wolf howled once more before others joined it. I got up off the driftwood and jogged into the forest. Once there, I took off my clothes and tied them to my leg before phasing. The voices and thoughts of my pack joined mine. _You took your time Seth, _Sam said.

_That's because he was with his _Nadya!_ Can't bear to leave her whipped Seth? _Paul mocked.

_Paul_… Sam warned him, growling softly.

_I wouldn't be saying anything Paul. You're gonna imprint one day and you'll be the one who whipped the most out of all of us! _Jared laughed. The rest of us laughed while Paul growled and his ears pinned back against his head.

After our laughter died down, Sam got down to the point of calling the meeting. _The leech who can see the future… Alex?… Amy?…. Alice?… Anyways, she just had a vision of the army coming tomorrow. We're heading out now. I'm leaving Brady and Collin here to guard the town incase any stray bloodsuckers try to get a meal-on-the-go. Speaking of that, where's Collin? Why isn't he here? _Sam ordered, gazing at each of us. We looked among us, our thoughts sharing our confusion. We were about to start looking for him when we felt him phase. _Nadya…note….left….why?….without a goodbye….Does Seth know?_ Collin thought, racing towards us. I froze in panic before running as fast as I could towards him, the others in my pack hot on my heels.

_Collin! What is going on? Where is Nadya? What happened?_ I demanded, skidding to a stop in front of him, close to pinning him to the ground. Collin's ears flickered towards me and warily stepped back. He showed me the letter he had read that been taped to the door of their house.

_Collin,_

_I don't know if you know yet, but I'm going to be gone for a while. I already told Seth. Just now in fact. Sasha just texted me and I have to leave NOW. There's no time for goodbyes, texts or anything. I am really pushing it by leaving this note. Don't destroy the house, leave my stuff alone, and don't eat all junk food. Get Emily to feed you if you can't feed yourselves. I am so sorry that I couldn't say this in person. Love you._

_-N_

Collin then phased and held out the letter towards me along with another one that had my name on it. I phased back and snatched the letters from his hands. I quickly read one that had been in his thoughts before moving onto the one addressed to me.

_Seth,_

_I am so so so so sorry that I have to tell you goodbye this way! The situation is worse than we first thought, and I have to get to Peru now. I'll call you when I can, which is hopefully soon. I already miss you and I haven't even left the house yet. By the time you read this, I'm probably half-way there. Don't come after me, I have to do this alone, remember? And you have to get the red-headed vampire. Don't make me get Sam to order you to stay. Stay safe and don't get yourself killed! I'll try really hard not to get myself killed as well. Seth, my home is with you because you have my heart. Remember, home is where the heart is._

_Love you with all my heart and soul,_

_Nadya_

At first my eyes couldn't take in actual words. The words were slightly smeared but were still ledge able. Then I focused on the words and slowly read the letter. She _had_ heard me say that I loved her! And she loved me too! That made her leaving so suddenly hurt all the worse. I dropped the letters as I phased, ripping my clothes. I let out a mournful howl and the others joined me, feeling my pain. Collin picked up the letters and put them in his pocket before phasing once more. How could she leave me like that? She promised that she would at least say goodbye! _I am not going to let her leave like this! _I thought to myself, though the others heard it as well. I was determined to find my imprint.

I shot towards her house, hoping to follow her scent. When we got to the house, we found her scent coming from the direction of the beach, up the stairs and into the house then out into the forest. Her scent disappeared a few feet in. I howled in frustration. She must have shifted into a bird!

I plopped down right where her scent disappeared, staring rejectatidly into the forest. Another wolf- I don't know who since my pain of loosing my imprint over whelmed everything else- nosed me, whining softly. I growled and snapped my jaws at the brown form. I blinked, momentarily free of my feelings. Sorry Jared. Just leave me along! I apologized before slinking back into myself and pain. One by one, the others phased back into their human forms, leaving me to my peace. I felt someone pat me on the shoulder before walking away. I whined, my heart broken and shattered. Nadya was my other half. What was I going to do without the love of my life?

**(AN: You didn't think I was going to leave you there did you? No, I am not THAT mean. And plus, I have LOTS more action and drama planned for this chapter!)**

**Nadya's POV**

I didn't understand why it took me so long to heal. Neither did Bridget, the doctor who was watching over me. It took about two weeks before everything was properly healed and I was allowed to leave the doctor's tent I was banned to. Bridget had forbade me of even thinking about phasing until at least another week. She was being overly careful and stupid, and I had told her so. She had only laughed at me before moving away to check on her other patients who shared the large tent with me.

The moment I left the doctor's tent for the first time, I was swarmed by my pack. They looked like they had been lying in wait for me right outside the tent. I hugged each and every one of them hard, a smile on my face that could even put Seth's to shame…. Seth… I felt like crying. I missed him so much! I never expected to miss him this much! During the first couple days of my recovery, Bridget told me that been delirious and crying that my heart was hurting really bad. At first she thought I had either broken more ribs that she had thought or I was having a heart attack. Then she figured out that I had imprinted- or mated as she called it- and the pain in my heart was all in my head from missing and being away from him.

"Nadya! Nadya! Guess what! Guess what!" Hikari asked, practically shouting and jumping up and down. "Ummmm…." I managed to say before she interrupted me. "I found my mate!" She gushed, clapping her hands excitedly. I practically choked on the air I was breathing. "What?" I shouted. Hikira tilted her head and stared at me before saying, "You know, you reacted the same way Christian, Xander, Ace, Antino, and Damien did."

"He's not all that bad…. They're actually kinda cute together," Elizabeth put in, Hon'mana nodding her head in agreement. Hikira beamed at the comment. I turned and glared at her and she raised her hands in surrender. "What? Its _true_,"

"Hikari, I'm happy for you. Just don't do anything you'll regret later." I warned. She blushed deeply. "Nadya! Jin and I wouldn't do anything like that until we're ready!" I gave her a look and she quickly added, "And when we're much older." I nodded my approval.

"So do I get to meet this Jin? I'm surprised that he's isn't here now." I said.

"Did someone say my name?" A voice asked. I turned to see a guy who stood at what I was guess was 5'9". He had brown eyes, dark brown, side swept hair with his bangs a bit above his eyebrows. I could see black piercing on both ears and a smile on his face. His smile grew a little bit brighter when his eyes landed on Hikari. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist. "Jin, this is Nadya, my alpha. Nadya, this is my….my… my Jin. Sorry Jin, but what do I call you?" Hikari asked, turning slightly to look at him.

"My Jin works," He smirked, staring with loved filled eyes at her. She blushed.

"Imprint. The term is imprint. Well, that's what the Quileutes use." I offered. Hikari thought about it and then nodded. "I like it." She said.

"Jin," I said. He looked up at me expectantly. "Take care of Hikari. If anything happens to her in any way, I will kill you painfully and slowly." I threaded. Jin visually gulped and nodded his head frantically. I patted him on the head. "Good boy." I laughed.

"Okay, I think Nadya has enough excitement for today," I heard Bridget say from behind us.

"But Bridget…" I whined like a little kid. "No buts, I don't want to hear them. Now get your butt back inside that tent." I sighed as I was herded back into the tent.

Over the next couple of days, several things happened. I learned what was going on since I killed Jose. I also called Seth to let him know that I was still alive. I only got to talk to him before Bridget took the phone away since it was late at night and I "needed my sleep". But since then I have talked to Seth everyday when I wasn't busy with taking care of all the shifters Jose had created. I don't know why, but I didn't tell him about the other shifters or my pack. I felt that he didn't need to know just quite yet. Especially when I myself didn't really know what was going on fully.

I was swamped with trying to figure out what to do with all the shifters. Through Damien, I learned that they all considered me their queen. With only a few exceptions, they all would be willing to lay down their lives for me. I couldn't take all of them back with me to La Push. So where were they going to go? Luckily for me, everyone had broken themselves into packs, like my pack. They did this even when Jose was still alive. That was how he managed to control so many different people. They were the people I had meetings with to discuss what should happen. And let me tell you, it was after several, long days that there was a day where everyone walked away somewhat happy. I sighed after everyone left, rubbing my temples, trying to get rid of the headache I could feel coming on.

I looked at my watch and quickly did the math in my head. It would be kinda early, but I didn't think he would mind. After all, I had once called when it was two in the morning. I just happen to get lucky that he happened to be done with patrol when I called. I grabbed Hon'mana's cell phone- which I still needed give back to her- and quickly dialed Seth's number. He picked up after the third ring. "Hello?" I heard him say.

"Hey Seth. Did I wake you up?" I asked, concerned.

"No, why do you ask?" Seth asked.

"Because its nearly 4:30 in the morning and you sound tired." I answered.

"That's because I am tired sweetheart. And don't even say anything about me hanging up and getting some sleep because it won't work since I am going to have to get up soon anyways and I want to talk to you." Seth said before I could even open my mouth to protest. I smiled. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"I know you too well Nadya…. So what's up? How are things over there?" Seth asked.

"Nothing big. I just got done with a big meeting that will hopefully put an end to all the major issues for the moment. I didn't know if I would be busy or not in an hour or two when it would be 5-6 in the morning." I answered.

"What time is it over there?" I looked at my watch before answering. "it's almost 9:30 in the morning here." We didn't say anything for a while.

"So Seth, I called to tell you something," I started.

"What? Is everything okay?" Seth asked, concerned.

"No, everything's fine. Great even. I wanted to tell you that I plan on leaving Peru in a few days and coming back home. I don't know for sure when, but it'll been soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I think that was a crappy ending, but whatever. <span>Home Is Where The Heart Is<span> is offically over! AHHHH! I can't find my tissues!**

**Epilouge? Of course! I wouldn't leave it there, now would I?**

**Please tell me what you think. Either of the chapter or of the story as a whole now thats is done. Thanks for reading and reviewing (if you reviewed). speaking of reviews, even though this story is done, please still continue to review, I check everyday and if any new people would review, it would make my day.**

**To the awesome people who reviewed last chapter! (sorry, I ain't putting your names. I am waaaayyyy too tired and you all know who are!) Thanks bunches!**

**Silentmusic226**


	21. Epilouge

***snif snif* Its over! I'm gonna miss this story! It was my first Twilight fanfiction... I hope you all have like what I have written and thanks for sticking with me for this long, crazy ride! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me and I will get back to you ASAP! I am also sorry for any mistakes. I DIDN'T send this to my wonderful beta... well, becasue I wanted to ended it like I started it. If that made any sense at all. ;P**

**For the last time in this story: I, Silentmusic226, do not own Twilight or Seth or anything else that is in the Twilight books. I on;y own the plot to this story and the characters I created. (though I only half own some of them...)**

**And on with the epilouge!**

* * *

><p><strong>Home is Where the Heart is<strong>

**Epilogue**

**Nadya's POV**

**Five Years Later….**

**And I'm standing in my white veil**

**About to say I do**

**As Momma smiles, teardrops in her eyes**

**Then I realize I was something **

**Momma always knew**

**Love was what I was reeling out to find**

**She said home is where the heart is**

**-Home is Where the Heart Is by Lady Antabellum**

I was pacing the length of the room, my hands shaking with nerves. I was starting to think fighting Jose was much easier than this! "Nadya! Calm down! You're going to freak yourself out. Quit pacing like a caged animal!" My mom scolded me, frowning. "Sorry, Mom." I said, blushing.

"Nadya, Sweetheart, will you please sit down so I can do your hair?" Sue asked. I nodded and made my way over to the chair she was standing next to. I watched her in the mirror as she worked her magic.

As I sat there, I thought about when I came back from Peru. _I was jumpy like I had ants in my pants. We were currently sitting in the airport in New York. I had already called Seth to let him know that I was back in the States. I also let him know when my flight from New York to Seattle would come in. "Okay Nadya, I'll meet you there." Seth said into the phone. I smiled. "Okay, see you Seth. Bye." I said before hanging up._

_I started tapping my fingers on the arm-rest, willing with everything I had for the plane to arrive early. Fingers closed over mine, stopping their worrying. "Nadya, the plane will come. If you don't sit still, I will hold your hand like a little kid." Damien warned me. I narrowed my eyes. I pulled my hand away and crossed my arms. A few seconds later, my foot started tapping. The others started, smirking and laughing at my antics. Damien sighed before reaching over and pulling me into his lap, holding me a certain way where I couldn't move at all. "Damien! Let me go!" I whined. He only laughed and didn't loosen his grip on me. The others were full-on laughing at me. I growled under my breath and tried to get free, but Christian and Xander helped pin me. I probably stayed that way for the next ten minutes._

"_Flight 41 to Seattle is now boarding." A lady's voice announced over the intercom. I squeaked and almost managed to shake off all the guys. Ace sighed and helped me to my feet. "Come on guys. Lets get on that plane before Nadya kills everyone trying to get on before her." I didn't say anything because I was already rushing towards where we boarded the plane. "Hi!" I said, out of breath as I shoved my ticket at the ticket-lady. She laughed. "Hold your horses miss. Can't wait to get to Seattle huh?" She asked, still smiling at me. I had to hold in a growl. Couldn't she hurry up already and let me go on? "Yeah. My boyfriend is going to met me at the airport there and I haven't seen in like forever!" I said, my foot tapping restlessly. The lady laughed again, and said the magic words. "Go on ahead sweetie." I was already boarding the plane before she finished speaking. _

_As I waited for everyone else to painfully slowly get on, I was bouncing up and down in my seat, looking at my watch. "If you don't calm down right now, I will hold you all the way to Seattle." Damien threatened as he took the seat across from me. I glared at him. He just smiled innocently back at me. Hon'mana and Hikari slid into the seats besides me. I smiled hugely at them and they smiled back. "Only five more hours Nadya!" Hon'mana sang. I laughed. "I know! What is taking so long?" I whined, anxious to be up in the air already._

_Eventually everyone was on and the plane was streaking down the runway. For a while I stared at out the window until I got board with that. I pulled out my phone and got onto the internet. It was a little slow, but I eventually got to where I wanted. "What are you doing?" Hon'mana asked me. I showed her the screen of my phone. "I'm on . it's a website where people can write stories with the characters from the books they love. Like the one I'm reading right now. Its called Wizard Work by justawriter33. it's a fan fiction for the Enchanted Forest books. I really like, though I wish she would update! I hate it when I really get into a story and then they leave you hanging and don't update!" I ranted. Hon'mana laughed softly. "That's mean of them. Why don't you write your own?"_

"_I do. My user name is ThePrincessWhoDared.* I have written a couple of stories. Speaking of which, I haven't updated in a while…." I mused, staring off into space. _

"_Who's the hypocrite now?" Hikari laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her then turned back to my phone. I probably read through hundreds fan fictions during the flight. The others slept, but I didn't. I was too full of nervous energy. I couldn't wait to see Seth! Though somehow, I don't know how, but I fell asleep. I was woken up to a smirking Damien. I just blinked at him, not knowing what was going on since I was still half in the land of dreams. "Wake up Nadya, we're here. We going to land in Seattle in a few minutes." THAT woke me up. I jerk up so fast that I knocked my head on the seat in front of me. I apologized to the person who was sitting in front of me. _

"_This is your caption speaking. I would like to thank you for flying with us today and have a nice day." The masculine voice said over the intercom. I smiled hugely and grabbed my bag and set it on my lap so I could move once the plane had landed. Sharing a look, Damien and Christian reached over and grabbed my arms. I glared at them until I saw that people were now allowed to get off the plane. They made me wait until EVERYONE ELSE WAS OFF THE PLANE! By that time they both sported black eyes, stupid grins, and my hair was out its ponytail. I probably looked like a crazy woman and I didn't care. As long as I got to my Seth!_

_They were all waiting for me. I searched my welcome-home party for the one who was my other half. The one who could make the pain in my heart go away. I was getting desperate when I couldn't see him. Then, a certain pair of warm brown eyes locked onto mine. I dropped me bag to the floor as I ran to him, and him running to me. Seth and I met in the middle. I leaped into his arms and he swung me around, never loosing his grip even for a second. When he set me on the ground and I pulled back to look in his eyes, I didn't have a chance to catch my breath because Seth smashed his lips onto mine. I immediately kissed him back. My arms wound their way around his neck and his tightened around my waist. _I don't know if we have never stopped if someone hadn't cleared their voice. Sam was looking at us expectantly and I had pulled away from Seth only far enough to speak. With my cheeks blushed, I introduced everyone. Then we headed back home.

"There! Done! What do you think dear?" Sue asked. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. "I look beautiful! Thank you Sue!" I said, turning around to hug Seth's chuckled and hugged me back.

There was a knock on the door. Elizabeth stuck her in the room. "Its time." She said. I squealed and quickly got up from my seat. Everyone in the room laughed at me. Leah walked over and handed me a banquet of roses. "You look beautiful. Seth is going to die when he sees you."

"Thank you Leah," I answered. We lined up in the correct order and we waited for the music to start. I turned to my father. "You ready for this?" I asked.

"Ready for what? To give you away? Never." My dad said, blinking away tears. I placed my hand on his cheek. "Remember, I will always love you, no matter what." I turned back forward, blinking back my own tears. Oh how I wished my real biological parents were here, but I knew that they were looking down at me from heaven. I smiled as the music started and the doors were swung open. Leah, Elizabeth, Hon'mana, and Hikira led the way down the row as me and my father followed slowly behind. Everyone's eyes were on me, but I couldn't see anything except for Seth waiting for me at the alter. My mother _was_ right: home was where the heart is, and Seth had mine from the moment our eyes first met.

**The End**


End file.
